Turtles of Olympus
by Huntress of Light
Summary: The turtles meet some strange new friends at the Battle Nexus Tournament, mainly a new warrior who goes by 'Achilles'. But, this warrior is not all they seem to be. What will happen when our four favorite turtles have to contend with ancient Greek gods?
1. Graecus

Hello! This is my very first upload, so please don't hate me! :) I've never really shared my stories with anyone (because most of the people I know aren't that into fanfiction...their loss...) Anyways, I own neither the TMNT or the concepts created by Rick Riordan (if you don't know who that is, there's always Google! ^-^) Enjoy! Reviews welcome!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chapter One: _Graecus_

"Ah, the Battle Nexus tournament!" Mikey exclaimed. "We made it!"

"Sure did," his brother, Donatello, answered. "Again."

"I can't wait to take home another trophy!" Mikey went on.

Behind him, Leonardo and Raphael rolled their eyes. Their father, Master Splinter, walked up to a tall figure dressed in royal garb and spoke with him for a few minutes. Below them, in the arena ring, the qualifying rounds were beginning.

"Behold! My awesome splendor!" a large Triceraton they all knew as Traximus roared. He was standing in the ring, ready for his challenge. "Who will fight against me?"

"I will," a small voice answered. All eyes turned towards the northeast entrance where a slight figure dressed in ancient Greek armor stood. They wore a helmet that hid most of their face from the crowd. They carried a traditional hoplite shield, and the turtles noticed there were more than a few nicks and dents in it. They carried a Greek sword, and it seemed to glow in the dim light of the evening. The challenger was barefooted, however, showing off strangely small feet and calf muscles for a warrior.

Traximus roared with laughter. "And who is this? Surely you cannot fight me! You're but a child!" He laughed harder. "I will not go easy on you, child in strange armor. State your name to the crowd, and let us begin our battle!"

The small warrior stood with their feet shoulder-width apart. They turned to the crowd and beat their sword on their shield in true Greek fashion.

"I am called Achilles!" No bragging about fighting in wars, no trying to build himself up. A simple name, that was it.

Donatello gasped. "It can't be. That can't be _the _Achilles."

"Who's Achilles?" Mikey asked him.

"A famous Greek warrior," Leo answered him. "Legend says that he was descended from a goddess, and dipped in the river Styx to make him indestructible. He was a military genius."

"But his mom, the goddess," Raph continued. "Had to hold him by a spot on his heel to dip him in the river, and that was his weakness. That one tiny spot."

"Oh!" Mikey exclaimed. "The Achilles' heel!"

"Exactly," Donny told him. "But the Battle Nexus doesn't find warriors from the past to compete. Just current ones. Which means this Achilles is just someone who's trying to live up to an impossible legend."

"Well, they're obviously from Earth, because they know the legend. Maybe we should introduce ourselves," Leo suggested.

"Yeah. We'll go wait in the infirmiry," Raph laughed. "This battle shouldn't take too long."

They watched as the fight began. Achilles and Traximus circled each other. After a while, Traximus began to taunt the small warrior. But, the warrior never rose to the challenge. They kept still, waiting. Finally, the Triceriton lunged, and Achilles ducked and rolled out of the way. They rolled under the Triceraton, slashing with their sword as they went. They stood up behind him, and he turned around...

...just to have his pants fall down.

He cried out and scooped to pick them up, much to his embarrasment. He glared at Achilles, but the young warrior just grinned at him. Traximus lunged again, this time angry. But Achilles was ready for him. They jumped and landed on his arm, then jumped again. They thrust out their sword, aiming for the exposed area between the neck and shoulder on Traximus's armor. But before the sword tip touched him, Traximus disappeared. Achilles landed in a crouch and pulled something from an enclosed compartment. They touched it to the tip of the sword, and the sword vanished. Achilles put something back in the compartment and stood.

The crowd was silent. In a few short minutes, this Achilles had dispatched the tournament favorite. Without a word, Achilles calmly marched off the field of battle, clearing it for the next fight. The turtles watched as they met with five other figures in the entrance tunnel, then they all walked away.

"That was...unexpected," Donny noted.

"What was it you were sayin' about livin' up to a legend?" Raph asked his purple-clad brother.

"Come on," Leo said. "Let's go talk to Traximus. Maybe he can provide some answers."

**A/N:** _Graecus_ is Latin for "Greek". The Romans sometimes meant it to be an insult for an outsider or an enemy. (Found in "The Son of Neptune" by Rick Riordan...love ya Rick!). A Hoplite was a Greek footsoldier in the times after the Trojan wars (that's in the BC half of the world timeline).


	2. Achilles

Hello again! Here's chapter 2 of Turtles of Olympus. Again, I own neither TMNT nor the ideas of Rick Riordan. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time on college :D Anyways, here it is! Rated T for...well, my OC's language...she can get a little mouthy. o-o  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chapter 2: Achilles

Achilles followed their companions through the tunnels under the arena. After the battle, they all agreed that this way would be safest. The further away from prying eyes the better.

"I still don't understand this quest," Micah, a young boy with steel-rimmed glasses stated. "Why are we here? What does this have to do with stopping Kronos?"

"Hey, I'm not complainin'." The burly boy leading the group turned to look at the rest of them. "I just wish _I_ was the one fighting." He threw a steely glare at Achilles, his blue eyes blazing.

"Of course you do," the girl beside him said. "You're a child of Ares, the god of war. You can't resist a good battle."

"Watch it, Lena. I think Bruce is getting mad," Grover, the only non-demigod among them, bleated. He tended to do that when he got nervous. Achilles reached out and clamped a firm hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

"Oh, come on, Grover," Lena replied. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder, true to Aphrodite form. "He won't hurt me. Isn't that right, you great brute?" She spoke to Bruce like he was her pet dog. Bruce grumbled under his breath, but didn't stop her.

"You really shouldn't treat him like that," the last member of their group spoke up. His red hair and green eyes, coupled with his Scottish accent, marked him as a bit different. "I wouldn't be surprised if he turned on you."

"What do you know, fire-boy?"

The red-head, a son of Hephaestus, shrunk back slightly from Lena. Achilles walked up beside him, lightly patting his back.

"Don't worry, Ryder. She's just mad that all she can do is sit there and look pretty."

"Look–" Lena suddenly rounded on Achilles, getting right up in their face. "I don't care _who_ you are or _who_ your parents are. You _will not_ get the glory for this quest. Got it? And sitting there looking pretty is better than what you can do."

Achilles took off their helmet, ignoring Grover's and Ryder's protests. Long blonde hair fell around their shoulders. Greenish-blue eyes and defined cheekbones glared right back into Lena's face, a full head shorter than Achilles.

"I've had it with you're friggin' attitude, Lena," the warrior said. "You need to learn to show respect for your fellow quest-members."

"Oh, well look who it is!" Lena countered. "The champion of the people, _Hannah_, has arrived. I don't see why _you're_ the one fighting. Bruce is much stronger than you!"

"I don't have the cool head for it," Bruce told her matter-of-factly. "I'm more the 'rush in and kill everything in sight' kinda guy."

"But Hannah's not even a true demigod! She's the offspring of two demigods, which makes her less than us!"

"Actually, her godly heritage includes both Poseidon and Athena," Grover said. "So, really, she's the same as regular demigods."

"And being trained personally by Ares isn't fair." Lena crossed her arms.

"He owed my dad for saving the world...twice," Hannah shrugged.

"A pretty fair trade," Micah piped up.

"I don't remember asking for _your _opinion," Lena fired back. "By the way, shrimp, how's Hermes cabin treating you?"

"Lay off, Lena, he's eleven!" Hannah countered.

"Plenty old enough to fend for himself!" Lena rounded on Hannah. "What are you going to do about it?"

Hannah stepped right up to her. "Remember who holds the sword, bitch."

Lena huffed, but said no more. By this time, they had almost reached the end of the tunnel. Grover handed Hannah her helmet. They had all decided before the beginning of the quest that she'd remain anonymous to everyone else at the tournament. The faun pulled his cap lower over his small horns, and made sure his hooves were covered by his shoes. Hannah fitted the helmet over her hair, tucking it up inside the specially made helmet.

"I hate this thing," she muttered to Grover. "Why can't I tell everyone I'm a girl?"

"Because they don't let girls fight," he explained.

"Hm," she replied. "Well, I don't think it's fair you have to hide. There are stranger things here than fauns, for Pete's sake."

Grover laughed his bleating laugh. "We're about to enter the commons area. Maybe you should stop talking, unless you want to give yourself away."

Hannah smiled at him and said nothing. Grover had been her father's best friend, and had been chosen especially for this trip. He was now her acting guardian.

They walked through the commons, meandering around warriors practicing for their own qualifying bouts. Hannah, now disguised as Achilles, let her eyes wander over the crowd. They came to rest on four humanoid turtles. At least, that's what they looked like. They each wore a different colored mask, and carried Japanese weapons. They followed her with their eyes, the one in the orange mask even dropped his jaw. The one with a red mask glared at her, and she glared right back.

"Achilles," Ryder said, putting an arm under her elbow. He nodded toward the rest of their group, who had walked ahead a little ways. Hannah realized she had stopped walking when she spotted the turtles. She followed along behind Ryder, and they eventually reached their quarters.

**A/N:** In _Percy Jackson_, the Hermes cabin is where most of the demigods who haven't been claimed by their godly parent go. Hermes is the god of travellers, so I guess it's only fitting. And how do you like Lena, hm? I tried to make her as mean as possible, but I think I could do better...oh well. Reviews welcome! :D

(seriously...review...I work better when I know how I'm doing...)


	3. Interrogation

*turns around and jumps in surprise* Oh hi! Didn't see you there, how ya doin'? :D Here's the third chapter to mah story. I don't own TMNT or the concepts of Rick Riordan...of course. This chapter should be...interesting...and its rated T for both Hannah and Raphael's mouths. The POV changes and a break shows it, so no worries, hakuna matata and all that. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Interrogation

"Whoa..." Mikey muttered. "Did you guys see that? He totally stopped and looked right at me!"

"Looked like a challenge to me," Raph went on. "I don't like the look of that guy. There's somethin' off about him."

"He is a bit strange," Leo said. "Like all he came here to do is fight, and nothing else."

"Maybe we'll see him at the social tonight," Donatello suggested. "Come on."

They made their way to the infirmiry, where the dispatched warriors were sent to recover. They found the giant Triceraton easily, as he took up four beds all on his own. He looked fine, but the turtles could tell that their friend was angry about the fight.

"Hey, Traximus!" Raphael called. "What happened out there?"

"The little trollop showed me what for, that's what," the alien answered without looking up. "I don't know how he did it. He was so quick."

"What did you notice about him?" Leo asked. "Besides his being fast."

Traximus scratched at a spot on his chin, thinking. "Well, he was small, smaller than a human man should be at the minimum age needed to enter the competition. And, as I understand it, men have hair on their legs."

"So?" Mikey asked.

Traximus turned to him. "No hair. None on his face, either. Even human youths have hair. This one was more than just clean shaven, like there never was any hair there."

"Strange," Donnie said. "What did his voice sound like?"

"Odd. Like he was trying to make it sound lower." Traximus shrugged. "Maybe he's hiding his true age, or going through human growth. I understand that a male's voice sounds strange during this time."

"Maybe," Leo said. "But the officials would have made sure of his age before he entered. Why would a kid going through puberty be allowed to compete?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon enough, though." Donny said, going over to a chart on the board. "Raph's up against him next."

"...come again?"

_-huntressoflight-huntressoflight-huntressoflight-_

The social for the fighters was that night, before Achilles' next bout. Hannah, much to the chagrin of her companions, snuck out of their lodgings and made her way to the social. Dressed in a nice shirt, jeans, and converses, she looked just like any other kid from Earth.

But she wasn't.

She slipped inside the large banquet hall and found a seat at an abandoned table. Other fighters and their companions were milling about, talking and laughing and threatening to kill each other. Hannah picked up a glass of water and sipped it, then spewed it out.

"Ugh! What _is_ this?"

"Uh, let's just say it's not water," a calm voice said.

Hannah looked up to see one of the giant turtles she had seen earlier that day. He wore a purple mask over his eyes, and he wore elbow and knee pads. He smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Not at all," she answered, setting the glass down. As an afterthought, she pushed it farther away from her.

The turtle laughed. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Donatello. Donny for short." He held out his hand.

She took it. "Hannah."

"Don't take this the wrong way," he began. "But you look an awful lot like that Achilles fighter."

She giggled. "He's my brother, my twin actually." She had formulated this story a long time ago, and went with it. "People used to get us mixed up all the time."

"I see," he answered. "Maybe you could clear up some things for me."

_Uh oh_, she thought. "Like what?"

"He seems really young, but he's your twin," he told her. "Shouldn't you guys be around the same age?"

Hannah bit back a curse. This turtle was smart, maybe too smart.

"He's a little...feminine," she managed to say. She looked away from him at the other fighters around. She spotted the other three turtles coming over, and she quickly stood.

"I-I think I should go," she told the turtle. "It was nice meeting you."

"Where ya goin' tootz?" a gruff voice asked. She turned and found that Donatello's brothers had reached the table. The one in the red mask had spoken, and he now stood with his arms crossed and his golden eyes trained on her. He glared, and Hannah glared right back. Her anger had ignited when he'd called her "tootz".

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice icy.

"You heard me," he answered. "Sit down. I got some questions for you."

"Piss off," she told him. She tried to get around him, but he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. She glared harder at him.

"You'll let me go if you know what's good for you."

"Where's Achilles?" he asked, his voice harsh.

"Raph, dude, stop it," another turtle, this one in an orange mask said. "She probably doesn't know the guy."

"He's her brother," Donny told him.

Hannah shot the purple-clad turtle a sharp look as Raph released her.

"Figured," he muttered to her. "Yah look too much like 'im. Now I want to know a little more about this mysterious fighter. Like, why ain't he here?"

"He's resting," Hannah told him, sinking back down into her seat. The brothers were surrounding the table; she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. She silently cursed herself for sneaking out in the first place. "He's got a big fight tomorrow. And I'm guessing _you're_ the opponent?"

"What gave it away?" he sneered.

Hannah looked up at him coolly. "You're afraid."

He blanched, but quickly regained his composure and rounded on her again. "I ain't afraid. I just wanna know about his fighting style, so I can expect it."

"I don't know," Hannah told him, enunciating every word. "I wasn't trained in combat."

It was an outright lie, and she knew Ares would kill her (figuratively speaking) for saying such. But she couldn't let her secret get out. If so, she would be disqualified from the tournament and would fail her quest. Not to mention Lena would shove the failure down her throat every chance she got. And she also didn't want to be put on probation for failing a quest. This was way to important for her to risk screwing it up.

"Raphael," the blue-banded turtle said calmly. He placed a restraining hand on his brother's stiff shoulder. "She doesn't know, all right?"

"I don't believe you," Raphael growled at Hannah, ignoring his brother. He leaned over the table, getting right in her face. "Tell me what you know."

Her training kicked in, and she stared at him. She seemed relaxed, but her muscles were tensed, ready to defend herself. "Heel, boy," she replied, her green eyes boring into his. He snarled at her, but his brother pulled him back before he could do anything more.

"Damn, girl," the one in the orange mask said. "You got guts."

"Kind of like Achilles," Donatello mused, a hand at his chin.

"Maybe some stuff rubbed off on me," Hannah said, again standing up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back."

"I'm sorry for my brother's actions," the blue-banded turtle told her. "He has a tendency to be a little stubborn."

"It's fine," she replied quickly. She stepped around them and headed off towards the place she was staying.

How could she have let that stupid red-banded turtle get under her skin? She was furious with herself. She had never kept a cool head outside of battle, no matter how many times her mother had told her to stay calm and think things through. Hannah lost track of where she was going, just wandered aimlessly in the darkness as she was lost in her thoughts. She turned down a side alley, but froze when she heard an animalistic snort behind her.

_Oh crap._

**A/N: **See what I mean about their mouths? Hannah tends to be the rebellious, go out on her own type. What do you think of her? I obviously can't have an objective opinion...seeing as I wrote her...reviews welcome! :D


	4. Team Up

HIIIII! Here it is-chapter 4! If you want a disclaimer, you can look at the other 3 chapters ^-^ Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Team Up

She felt _Anaklusmos_ in her pocket, and she began to slowly reach for it. She turned around and saw what looked like a Minotaur blocking the entrance to the alley. It was huge, a great hulking beast with only one horn. And, _God_ how it smelled. Gritting her teeth, she pulled her pen-sword out of the pocket and uncapped it. The Celestial bronze sword grew, and seemed to glow in the twilight of the evening. The Minotaur growled at the sight of the sword. After all, it could smell its previous owner on it.

"Yeah, you know what this is, don't you?" Hannah taunted him. "Where's your other horn, Bessie?"

The Minotaur roared and charged. Hannah sank into a defensive stance and leaped out of the bull's way. She turned and slashed at its side, and ichor fell from the cut. It roared again and turned on her.

She knew she could run, as they had switched places. Her back was to the opening of the alleyway and the bull was against the back wall. But she knew that it would just chase her if she ran. She knew she had to face it and kill it before it could get to her.

Or worse, it hurt someone else.

She charged the Minotaur, crying out. She slashed and jumped, dodging its attacks. She tried to get her sword under its belly, but it turned and caught her in the gut, throwing her back against a side wall. It roared in triumph as Hannah knealt on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She grimaced and placed a hand gingerly on her side. A few bruised ribs, maybe one or two broken. She stood and hefted her sword, pointing it at the Minotaur.

Suddenly it turned from her, toward the mouth of the alley. She followed its gaze and cursed in Greek.

That idiotic red-masked turtle–Raphael–stood in the opening, mouth agape. He stared at the Minotaur, then his eyes found Hannah, standing with her sword pointed at the great beast.

"You!" he exclaimed. "You're–"

"Get out of here!" Hannah yelled at him. She turned to the Minotaur. "Come on, Smelly, I'm the one you want!" She couldn't let the turtle get hurt, not when he didn't have to.

Instead the stupid turtle drew two weapons from his belt and lept towards the Minotaur. He landed on its back and tried to plunge the weapon into its hide.

The iron of the weapon–a sai–bent back on itself as Raph tried to stab the Minotaur. He barely had enough time to look surprised before the bull threw him off its back. He flew through the air and hit the wall right beside Hannah. He fell to the ground and groaned. He slowly got to his hands and knees, shaking his head to clear it.

"Should've left when I said so," Hannah told him, offering a hand. He looked up at it, grimaced, and took it reluctantly.

"Thanks _Achilles. _What _is _that thing?" he asked her.

"A Minotaur," she answered. "And your iron sais won't do a bit of good against it. It can only be killed by Celestial bronze." She held up _Anaklusmos_.

"Where'd it come from?"

"Tartarus," she said simply. Then she jumped and landed on its back. "Keep it busy!" she yelled at Raph.

She ignored his sarcastic answer and held on as the beast began to buck and twist. She locked her legs around its neck and tried to stab it with her sword. But it was moving around too much, and she kept missing.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "Stay..._still_!" She finally stabbed it in the back leg.

It howled in pain and threw her off. She landed on Raphael and they tangled in a heap. The turtle landed on top, and Hannah banged her head against the the concrete of the ground. Through her blurry vision, she saw the Minotaur rear above them. She quickly pushed Raphael and flipped them over, out of the path of the Minotaur's hoof. Hannah was now on top and, ignoring the incredulous look the turtle gave her (not to mention his red cheeks), rolled off him and stood to face the bull again.

"This thing is starting to make me mad," she murmured.

"Tell me about it," Raphael replied.

She leapt for it again, and this time landed with her arms around its neck. She hefted her sword in one hand, but lost her grip. As the Minotaur threw her in the air again, she twisted and slashed with _Anaklusmos_. The Celestial bronze found a weak spot in its hide, and cut right through its neck.

The monster exploded in a shower of golden sparks, flying up into Hannah's face. She landed on the hard ground on her back, breathing heavily. Her face contorted in a pained grimace and she hissed through her teeth.

Raphael slowly approached her and knealt by her.

"Holy shell," he said. "You're hard core."

"Freakin' minotaurs, man," she told him, laughing slightly. "They keep you sharp." She tried to sit up, but grunted and grabbed her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What hurts?"

"I think I got a few broken ribs," she told him. He stared at her, incredulous.

"And you expect to fight like this tomorrow?"

She grinned at him. "I'll be fine, perfectly healed by the time we fight." She got to her feet slowly. "But, I gotta get back to my room. My group's got the healing stuff."

She swayed, and Raphael caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You're not walking anywhere," he told her. "Where are you staying? I'll carry you."

"I can walk, Raphael," she told him. Once again, she ignored his look and tried to walk, only to crumple to the ground again. Before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms.

**A/N:** _Anaklusmos _means "Riptide" in Greek. It was Percy Jackson's sword in the books, and you can guess who Hannah is since she now has it. In the first _Percy Jackson_ book, _The Lightning Theif_, the Minotaur is the first monster Percy encounters. (Spoiler alert!) He ends up killing it with its own horn that he tore off it. And Tartarus is the realm where the monsters come and go in Greek mythology. Monsters don't die indefinitely; they explode into dust and go back to Tartarus to reform and come back years later.

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome!


	5. Explanation

^-^ Chapter 5! Yah! (lol) What do you think so far? This chapter is a little more fluffy than the others (though not too bad). There's definitely less action. Anyways, just read it ;) I don't own anything but the storyline and my OC's. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Explanation

He tried not to think about the fact that the girl in his arms was really Achilles. He tried to forget the way she'd fought against the Minotaur, how fierce she'd been. He tried...and failed. She'd told him where she was staying, and he knew exactly where that was. Now, she was resting with her head against his shoulder. He held her as tight as he could with her broken ribs.

"Hey," he muttered. Her green eyes flew open and found his. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Ares," she said quietly. "He trained me."

"Like, the god of war Ares?"

She nodded. "He owed my dad a favor."

"Don't tell me," he said, laughing slightly. "You're dad's Zeus."

She raised an eyebrow. "No. Zeus doesn't really like my dad that much. My dad's a son of Poseidon, you see. And my mom is a daughter of Athena, which makes me a second generation legacy. I have two different kinds of godly blood, as both my parents were demigods."

Raphael stopped walking and stared down at her. "You're serious?"

"My acting guardian is part goat."

He blinked. "You're strange."

"And you're a giant talking turtle." She turned her gaze away from him. "Can we just hurry and get back? My head's killing me."

"That's right, you whacked it pretty hard on the ground back there," he noted. "Why was that thing after you anyway?"

"Monsters like that look for demigods," she explained, setting her head back against his shoulder. "It's like we smell, or send out a signal to them that says, 'Demigod here, 10 drachma a pound'."

Raphael didn't know what a drachma was, but he didn't want to ask about it. He felt overwhelmed already with everything she was telling him.

"There weren't supposed to be monsters here," she murmured. Raphael barely suppressed a shudder as he felt her breath on his neck. "They shouldn't be able to find us in this demension."

They reached the apartment where her group was staying, and Raphael kicked the door lightly with his foot, making a rapping noise. A girl with long black hair answered it, a livid expression on her face. She turned away from the door and addressed the rest of the group.

"Look who's back," she told them. "_Achilles_. The great and mighty warrior, having to be carried home by a stupid turtle."

"Shut up, bitch," Hannah told her as Raph put her down on the couch. A small boy with glasses knealt by her and looked her over.

"What happened?" he asked. Hannah retold the story, right down to every detail.

"Wait," the boy interrupted her. "You mean, you _knew_ you had broken ribs, and you _still_ fought?"

Raphael looked down at the girl, a new respect for her forming. Under the blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin, she was all warrior. She was way tougher than she looked, something the other girl didn't seem to understand. She hadn't been there, she hadn't seen Hannah fight the Minotaur basically by herself.

The boy turned to Raphael. "Could you do me a favor? Sit behind her and hold her up. She can't with her broken ribs. I'm going to have to bandage them, and I'll need your help." He got up without waiting for an answer and left to get medical supplies.

"Sorry about Micah," Hannah told him as he made his way to her side of the couch. "He worries about me a lot. I guess he just knows a like to get into trouble."

_Sounds like me_, he thought. He gently touched Hannah's shoulders. "Uh...d'you mind?"

She shook her head, and he lifted her shoulders up as sofly as he could. He then sat behind her and leaned her back against his chest, her ribs easier to get to.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered to him.

"Yeah, I do," he whispered back as Micah returned. The boy was carrying a large medical bag similar to the one Donnie had. He pulled out a large roll of bandages and looked at Raphael.

"We have to take her shirt off."

"E-excuse me?"

"Don't worry," Hannah told him. "There's a tank top under it."

"Okay," Raph answered slowly. He pushed up on her shoulders as Micah lifted her shirt over her head. Throwing it aside, he then pushed her tank top up to expose her stomach and ribs. Raphael tried not to stare, but it was hard to miss the ugly purplish-black bruise on her left side. Micah breathed in sharply and looked at Hannah reproachfully.

"You idiot." He set to wrapping the bandages around her torso methodically. He called over his shoulder to another boy. "Ryder, bring me some ambrosia."

The other boy left, and soon returned with what looked like a small piece of yellow sponge-cake. "Is this enough?" he asked.

"Perfect. Give it to her."

The other boy, Ryder, handed the cake to Hannah, and she put it in her mouth. As she chewed, Raph looked at her questioningly.

"It's like medicine for us," she told him, swallowing. "Speeds up the healing process."

"Oh, okay." He still wasn't convinced he was dreaming this whole encounter. But he couldn't look away from her. He could feel her against his hands, and he felt her pulse from her left shoulder. She was real. _This _was real.

Hannah leaned back against him, Micah done with the bandages. Raphael instinctively placed his hands on her upper arms to steady her.

Oh yeah. This was _definitely_ real.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, her eyes closed. "Worried about our fight tomorrow?"

"What fight?" he scoffed. "I'm not fighting you."

"Chicken," she muttered.

"I don't fight girls."

She laughed. "No one else knows I'm a girl. They're gonna ask questions when you don't defend yourself."

"'Defend'?"

She looked up at him over her shoulder. "I'm gonna fight you whether you like it or not. It's your choice to fight back." She turned back around and made to stand. Raph tried to stop her, but she waved his hands off. "You'd better be getting back and get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

She then walked off stiffly to what he thought was her room, leaving him sitting on the couch.

Micah, the smallest one there, turned to him. "She doesn't really want to fight you," he told Raphael. "She just has to. None of us can afford to screw this up." He got right up in the turtle's face. "Which means you _will_ fight her tomorrow, or else you risk giving away our entire operation."

Raph blinked at the small boy. "How old are you again?"

"Eleven." The boy didn't look away and held out a hand. "We got a deal?"

He didn't want to, but Raphael took it anyway. "Deal."

**A/N:** I'm not really going to explain much in this chapter. If you don't know what something is, just PM me and I'll explain it as best as I can. For those of you who have read the Percy Jackson books...how am I doing? I'm trying to live up to Riordan's humor, but that's obviously very hard. Reviews, pleeeeease?


	6. Troubles

Hello! Chapter 6 is here! :D Sorry it took a while to update...I blame school...and football (go App State!) Anyways, I only own my OC's and the plotline. Enjoy!

His brothers were waiting for him outside their own apartment. They were the ones who had urged him to go after Hannah, to apologize. Little did they know that he'd just fought alongside Achilles...and he was still shaken over it.

"So, did ya find her?" Mikey asked him, falling into step beside his brother.

Raph nodded. He was afraid to speak, afraid he'd blurt out Hannah's secret to them. He knew he could trust his brothers with anything.

Well, except Mikey. Mikey would sing like a canary and not even realize it.

Raphael felt bad about not telling his brothers, but that boy–Micah–had sworn him to secrecy. So, he decided to act as much like himself as he could. Which meant being rash and slightly mean.

"How'd it go?" Leo asked.

"Fine," Raph answered gruffly. He pushed past his brothers and headed off inside the apartment to blow off some steam. He heard his brothers questioning tones, but he ignored them. He instead went into his room and began beating the pillows on his bed. He soon figured out that it wasn't as satisfying as hitting his punching bag. He sat down on the edge of his bed and hid his face in his hands.

"This blows," he muttered.

He shut his eyes and tried to focus on meditation, hoping it would help. But, he had never been one for sitting still, and his mind wandered. He thought about his fight tomorrow, knowing that he'd have to go up against "Achilles". But, he had to stick to his philosophy; he would not fight a girl.

But if he didn't, he'd risk blowing her cover, which was apparently a really bad thing.

He rubbed his eyes and fell back on his bed, his arms falling on either side.

"This _really_ blows," he said to the ceiling.

"What blows?" a voice came from the door. Raphael looked up and found Mikey leaning against his doorframe. Raph groaned and layed his head back down.

"Aw, is little Raphie-waphie scared?" Mikey asked in a baby voice. "Is he afraid of big, bad Achilles? Aftraid Achillies will mop the floor with him?"

"Shut up, ya bonehead!" Raph exclaimed, sitting up in a flash. "I ain't afraid a him, all right?"

"Then why so troubled, dude?" Mikey sat on the floor cross-legged in front of his brother. "You know you can take Achilles, so why do you seem so...conflicted?"

Raph pinched the bridge of his beak, silently cursing his youngest brother's intuition. "Are we really gonna talk about this?" he asked.

Michelangelo shrugged. "Only if you want to."

"Well, I don't."

"Okay, okay," Mikey held up his hands in defeat. "You win. I'll leave." He got up to go. Before he walked out the door, Raph said,

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I guess I'm just...stressed."

In truth, he was confused. He didn't know what to do about this situation. He knew he was going to have to fight Achilles the next day, and he was really going to fight Hannah. She definitely knew her way around a battlefield, that was for sure. And the way she'd fought that Minotaur? Raph honestly didn't know if he could take her.

"It's understandable, bro," Mikey told him. "You need your rest. See ya in the AM." He walked out of the room, closing Raph's door behind him.

Raphael collapsed back onto the bed. He could feel a headache coming on, right above his temple.

"What am I gonna do?" he muttered.

Three hours later and he was still awake, pacing the length of his room. Finally, he opened his door a crack and checked the front room. No one was there, and it was dark. He quietly left his bedroom and made his way to the front door. He paused, listening. No movement from within the other rooms. He swiftly snuck out of the apartment, heading for the only person he felt he could talk to about the situation.

Hannah stirred under her blankets, nervous about her fight in just a few hours. She finally gave up on sleep and sat up. She looked around the darkened room, letting her eyes travel over her things strewn about. Her pieces of armor left in a trail to the bathroom from when she'd gotten home and promptly removed it. Her beaten-up shield stood in one corner. She remembered how she'd gotten every single nick and dent in it. The largest dent, found towards the bottom-right of thie shield, she earned in a game of capture-the-flag at Camp. She'd deflected a perfectly-thrown spear from Bruce, and had proceded to defeat him and steal his team's flag.

Pulling on a hoodie over her night shirt, she went to the shield and picked it up. It was about the size of one of those circular sleds you see kids on in the winter. Only it was heavier and made of Celestial bronze–a gift from Athena, her godly grandmother.

It was weird thinking of her as a grandmother. After all, she still looked young enough to be Hannah's sister. But she was really ancient, just like all the gods.

Hannah sighed. She really wanted to talk to her parents about the tournament. She wanted to lean on her mother's shoulder and tell them how she hated acting like a boy just to be able to fight. She wanted to walk with her father down the beach at Camp, meeting up with her godly grandfather to learn about her powers. She wanted to send an Isis message to them...but that magic didn't work here in this strange dimension.

Hannah realized she was still holding her shield to her and standing in the middle of her room. She'd zoned out again, thinking of her old life. She shook herself out of her trance and sat the shield on her bed. She got the polish off her desk and grabbed the dirtry rag hanging off the chair. Sitting down on the floor, she began to polish the shield. She worked the rag methodically in circles, concentrating on the outside and working her way in. The monotony of the task cleared her mind, allowed her to think about the fight later on.

A soft tap at her window brought her out of her reverie. She blinked rapidly and looked up. Her mouth fell open.

Raphael stood at her window.

**A/N:** Hehe now we know exacly who Hannah is. Ok, so at Camp Half-Blood, capture the flag is a really dangerous thing that involves weapons and a forest filled with monsters. A spear is the least of Hannah's worries. Also, the reason her parents still live at the camp is because it is the safest place for them. Most Greek demigods don't live very long, and for two of them to live long enough to have a 16-year-old is a feat in itself. Otherwise, the monsters would have found them and disposed of them outside the camp. Anyways, hope you like it so far! Review please! :D


	7. Pact

Hello all! Chapter 7 is here! :) I only own my OC's and the plotline. This chapter is...eh...a bit slower than the rest, but don't judge the story based on one chapter...please? Anyway, here it is!

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Hannah whispered, standing up on her bed to open her window.

"Uh...couldn't sleep," the turtle replied. He stood outside her window, looking up at her from the street. "Um, can...can I talk to you?"

Hannah sighed and layed her arms on the windowsill and rested her chin on her hands. "What about?"

His golden eyes seemed to burn under his red mask. "Can I come inside?"

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

"I don't like keeping this secret from my family." He had gotten through her window and was now sitting on the edge of her bed. Hannah had gone back to polishing her shield.

"I mean," he went on. "I can keep secrets from them. I...I have before. But..."

Hannah sighed again from her spot on the floor. "I know what you mean. I don't like keeping this secret any more than you do."

He blinked and stared at her. "Really?"

"Well...yeah," she shrugged. "I don't think it's fair. Not letting girls fight, _tch_."

"If it means anything," he told her. "I think they'd have a few things to say if they knew Achilles was really a girl."

Hannah stopped polishing her shield and looked up at him, confused. "Who's 'they'?"

"You know...them. The...head-guys," he said slowly.

Hannah raised an eyebrow at him and set a fist on her hip. "You don't know, do you?"

"Not a clue."

Hannah laughed, and Raphael couldn't help but laugh with her. He noticed how her smile seemed infectious, how it scrunched up her nose.

"Great," she said, giggling. "We're basically screwed."

"Unfortunately. So...what are we gonna do?"

She stood and set her shield back in its place, then went to gather the rest of her armor. Raphael watched her as she methodically put it back together, laying it out on the floor. She brushed the dust from an arm bracer and bit her lip. She then looked up at Raphael, her green eyes blazing.

"We'll fake it."

She seemed so strong in that moment. She kept her eyes on his, still laying on the floor messing with her armor.

"We'll pretend to fight, then end in a tie," she told him.

"Is that possible? Can we do that?"

Hannah shrugged. "Why not?"

He grinned at her. "Let's do it."

"_Yes!_" Hannah held out a fist to him, and he bumped his against it.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7

Hannah blinked in the bright sunlight of the day. For the millionth time, she wished her helmet had come with built-in sunglasses. Or a visor. Or _something_. She couldn't understand how the ancient Greeks could even see to fight with the Mediterranean sun streaming down onto their faces. Gritting her teeth, she stepped out onto the battlefield as the announcer called her name. Immediately catcalls and jeers were thrown at her. She shut them out as best as she could, but one call got through her ears.

"Hey, Achilles! You fight like a _girl_!"

She smiled to herself. If they only knew.

She stared across the field at her opponent, the red-banded turtle. He stood twirling one of his sais nervously. She pulled out _Anaklusmos_ and twirled it, waiting for the signal to begin.

"Fighters!" the announcer called. "Agree to the terms and shake on them!"

She walked up to Raphael, her armor clanking slightly. She held out a hand, shielded with a guard, to him. He took it.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Just make it believable, Red."

"'Red'?"

Hannah winked at him. "Let's do this thing."

**A/N:** So...yeah...not my best :/ reviews are still welcome! :)


	8. First Fight

Chapter 8! Yeah! I'm so happy about this story cause I finally have REVIEWS! :D they mean a lot, trust me guys. Anyway, I only own the plotline and my OC's. Enjoy!

"START!" the announcer yelled.

Raphael could hear the other fighters in the arena going at it. Clanging weapons and growls pervaded the air. The pair in the area beside his sounded like they were ripping each other apart.

Raph and Achilles circled each other, weapons outstretched. Achilles seemed to have a steely glint in his (her) eyes, and stopped. _Anaklusmos_ dipped slightly, and Raphael seized the moment to make the fight "believable."

"What's'a matter, Achilles?" he taunted. "You not gonna fight me?"

Achilles brought up the sword in a flash and charged, the sword pointed for Raphael's chest.

"Whoa!" he cried, bringing his sais up just in time to intercept the sword. He realized just how strong Hannah was; his muscles were already screaming under the force she was putting on her sword, and therefore on his sais.

"Ease up, there, tootz, what happened to fakin' it?"

Hannah pulled her sword away forcefully and dropped to the ground. She spun a kick out at his legs, which he quickly dodged.

"Do _not–_" Hannah thrust _Anaklusmos_ at his side, and he flipped away out of her reach. "–call me 'tootz'." She followed him and swung again. They began to alternate blows, Hannah bringing up her shield against his sais. He dodged and deflected her sword. But she was fast, and hit the flat of her blade against his hand.

"_Ow_!" he cried out, dropping a sai. He shook out his hand and glared at her. She just grinned back and held out the sword point at him.

"Next time I won't hold back," she said.

_She was holding back?_ Raphael thought. How good was this girl?

He gritted his teeth and picked his sai back up. "Do me a favor," he told her. He jumped and swung a sai hard at her head. She brought the shield up and deflected it, but a new dent was on the outer edge of it. Before he could stop himself, Raph spun and kicked her sword out of her hand. It landed ten feet from them, its point embedded in the earth. He sank into a defensive stance, his eyes on her.

"Don't." He beckoned to her with his sai, a universal "bring it on" challenge.

Hannah's upper lip actually curled, and she pulled her shield off her arm. She dropped it at her feet, then leapt for her sword. She flipped over the hilt, grabbing it as she went, and pulled it out of the sand. She also crouched and pointed _Anaklusmos _at him.

"Fine by me," she said, and charged. With a cry, she swung hard at his head, but he ducked and kicked out at her legs. She jumped over his kick and thrust the hilt of her sword into his shoulder. _Shell_, it felt like she'd hit a nerve or pressure point or something–he couldn't move his arm. She then dropped to the ground and rolled as he swung with his other sai at her helmet. She stood up fluidly and pointed _Anaklusmos_ at his exposed throat at the same time he brought his sai point a fraction of an inch from her face. They froze, staring at each other, their chests heaving.

"Damn, Red," she whispered breathlessly. "You're good."

"You're not so bad yourself," he told her. "Y'know...for a girl."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he grinned.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer cried out over the intercom system. "It seems, for the first time in Battle Nexus history, that we have a tie! Raphael Hamato and Achilles will _both_ advance on in the tournament!"

The crowd was in an uproar. They weren't used to seeing a tie in battle. They thought a battle should end in a bloody defeat.

"Let the Daimyo decide!" one member of the crowd shouted.

"He should review the fight! See who deserves to go on!"

The crowd began to chant, "Daimyo! Daimyo!"

Meanwhile, Hannah and Raph hadn't moved. They still stood with their weapons pointed at each other. They were unsure of when the Daimyo would say the battle was at an end. Finally, the Daimyo emerged and the crowd began to cheer louder. Raph and Hannah finally lowered their weapons, Hannah quickly retrieving her shield.

"Hamato Raphael and Achilles," he said, and the crowd instantly quieted. "Never before has this happened. There is no precedent to follow for further action, thus I will make a decision after meditating on your fight. For now, assume you both advance in the tournament." The crowd began to protest, but the Daimyo raised his voice. "I have spoken!"

Raphael bowed to the Daimyo, and Hannah banged her sword against her shield, saluting him. The two opponants then gripped hands once more.

"Meet me on the roof of your apartment tonight," Raph told her. "We gotta talk about what happens next."

Hannah nodded and stepped back, heading toward her group once more. Raph turned and sought out his family. Whether she liked it or not, he planned on telling them about Hannah's identity. He knew his brothers would have seen him fight, would have known he was holding back and adjusting so as not to inflict bodily damage. They'd have questions for him, and Hannah's secret was his answer.

He just hoped she wouldn't kill him for it later.

**A/N:** What did you think? I hope I put enough action in there for you...and I tend to overdescribe some stuff...and I use a lot of commas in my sentences...anyway, reviews are still welcome! :D


	9. Hannah and Lena

Hello lovely readers! Chapter 9 is heeeeeeere! :) It basically shows more of an interaction between Lena and Hannah...I figured Lena can't be all bad all the time...so, here ya go! Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy! (I like using exclamation points! :D)

~LRDM~LRDM~LRDM~

"What in Olympus was _that_?" Lena confronted her once they got back to the apartment. "A _tie_? Who told you to end the fight in a frigging tie?"

Hannah removed her helmet and gave her a look that clearly said 'drop it'. But she didn't see it, or (more likely) chose to ignore it. Instead, she continued to mentally plow into Hannah.

"I mean, really? You're so much better than him, and you hold back? Seriously? What don't you understand about the importance of this quest? Don't you see–"

"I get it, Lena, trust me." Hannah stood and got right up in the other girl's face. "I get it. The entire quest relies on my being able to go through this tournament while not only staying alive but defeating every opponent they throw at me, to eventually win and gain the opportunity to warn the entire universe that _frickin' Gaea_ and _frickin' Kronos_ have teamed up and plan to destroy _frickin' everything_!"

Micah, Ryder, Bruce, and Grover stared at the two girls, wondering which one was going to back down first. Sometimes the kids at camp would put bets on Hannah and Lena's fights. Normally, Hannah won. She was just too intimidating for Lena.

"Then you know that you need to _win_ instead of _tie_ with the other fighters!" Lena retorted. Today, she wasn't backing down. "I've come to terms with the fact that _you _are the one fighting, but I will not be blamed for the failure of this quest. If you don't win, _you_ are the one to blame for the gods' defeat."

Hannah stared down at Lena. "I know that. I'm not gonna let anyone else take the fall for this except me. _I am_ the one to blame." She took a step back and retreated to her room, intending to remove the rest of her armor.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. She followed Hannah into her room. "I just can't understand why you didn't beat him," she said.

Hannah paused in removing her breastplate and turned to Lena. "I...kind of made an agreement with him."

Lena froze. "What?"

"He knew who I was. He helped me fight the Minotaur, remember? Neither of us like keeping this secret, and he really doesn't like not telling his family."

"You...you _talked_ to him about this?" Lena sounded furious, and Hannah bit her lip before answering.

"He...snuckoverlas'night," she said quickly, hoping Lena wouldn't understand.

"WHAT?"

Hannah grimaced. "He needed someone to talk to, and felt I was the only one he _could _talk to." Hannah pulled off her breastplate and threw it down on her bed. Removing her heavy protective shirt, she then donned a t-shirt over her sports bra.

"He'll probably tell the rest of them!" Lena exclaimed. She had started pacing the length of Hannah's room, gripping her head in her hands. "This is a disaster! It's gonna get out that you're a girl, and–"

"I hope he does tell his family, though," Hannah interrupted.

Lena just stared, her dark eyes wide between her fingers.

"He seemed so conflicted," Hannah explained to her. "All because he had to keep _my _secret from them. I didn't think it was fair."

Lena gripped Hannah's arms and shook her slightly. "You are a Greek demigod-a soldier! You can't afford to have feelings here!"

"Well, I can't just turn my feelings off, Lena! What was I supposed to do? I felt bad for the guy."

"Hannah," Lena said slowly. "He's a turtle."

"With feelings," Hannah replied, just as slow. "Now, let go of my arms. I'd like to get rid of the last of this armor."

Lena glared but complied all the same. "Fine. Have your secret love tryst with the turtle. See if I care."

Hannah rolled her eyes and tuned the Aphrodite girl out. Lena closed the door behind her, leaving Hannah to remove the armor covering the lower parts of her body. Under her "skirt" (made of iron) she wore shorts similar to volleyball spandex. Knee-high socks protected her shins and calves from the bronze bracers on them. Yet she still had two cuts, one on top of each foot, that never healed because the bracers kept digging into her feet when she moved. Finally free of her armor, she went into her private bathroom and got the bottle of Peroxide, the tube of Neosporin, and two band-aids from the medicine cabinet. She sat down on the toilet seat and began to doctor her wounds.

After a few minutes, a soft knock came on her door. Micah entered her room.

"Hey, is there anything that can be done about this?" Hannah held out her feet to the boy. "I'm getting tired of those things cutting into my delicate feet."

Micah scoffed. "Nothing about your feet is delicate. Let me see." He sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked the cuts over. "What's doing this?"

Hannah pointed to the bracers at the entrance to the bathroom. "Those torture devices."

"Hm..." he said. He placed the bandages over the cuts and sat back. "Maybe Ryder can sand them down a little bit, make them smoother?"

"That would be great," Hannah replied. "In the meantime, I'm going barefoot until these puppies heal." She put her feet together and wiggled her toes. As Micah got up to leave, Hannah spoke up again.

"Y'know, I'm sure you'll get claimed soon," she said. "You'd make one hell of an addition to the Apollo cabin." She smiled at the boy.

"That's what I'm hoping for," he smiled back, picking up the bracers and heading toward her door. "By the way, dinner's at seven tonight. Grover says you can go explore if, y'know, you need a break from Lena."

"Tell Grover I'm going out, then."

**A/N: **The reason Hannah tells Micah he should be in Apollo cabin is because he's really good with first aid and things like that. As Apollo is the Greek god of medicine (among other things) it would only be fitting for Micah to be included. Anyway thanks for reading! Reviews are still welcome!


	10. Leaked

'Allo poppets! So glad to see you all! :) So, I went home from college the other day and totally switched out my Twilight books for my Percy Jackson series. My story is making me want to re-read them all! :D Anyway, this chapter is rated T for a bit of strong language...thanks to my OC...Anywho, I only own my plotline and OC's. Thanks to Jess Marylin and Ravwnhearst for reviewing!

~HR~HR~HR~HR~

Raphael found his family had already gone back to their apartment. Making his way there, he thought long and hard about how he was going to break it to them about Hannah...Achilles...whatever. He gripped the hilt of his sai tighter and grimaced. He had a feeling that the Daimyo would advance Hannah on instead of him, and if so he knew he'd never hear the end of it from his brothers. He'd be done after the first round. Mikey would never let him live it down.

But, apparently Hannah needed to advance in the tournament. It seemed really important to her. He didn't know why, but he found himself drawn to her. Maybe it was the way she fought, or the way she spoke and acted. Maybe it was because she was so tough. Whatever the reason, Raphael knew he didn't want her to hate him.

He sighed as he approached the front door of their apartment. He entered and was surprised to find the front room empty. Immediately he felt relieved. If his family wasn't there, how could he tell them? He headed toward his room, planning on sleeping off the fight.

"Raphael," a calm voice stopped him. He froze mid-step and turned to face the room across from his.

"Yes, _sensei_?"

Master Splinter came out of his own room and faced his second-oldest son. He stared up at the turtle, a stern look on his face.

"Why did you hold back, my son?"

_Shell_, he knew.

"Um...well I–"

"Tell me the truth, Raphael."

Raph bit his beak, then the whole story came out. "Achilles is a girl!"

Splinter blinked in surprise, stepping back slightly. "What?"

"Her real name's Hannah, and she's with this group of...of..." He couldn't remember what they called themselves. "Anyway, I helped her fight off this monster, a...a minotaur, our first night here. This girl is _hard core_, Master Splinter. She fought with broken ribs and everything!"

"Slow down, my son," Splinter said. "How long have you known her true identity?"

"Since that night. Don't tell the Daimyo, Master. She really needs to win this competition."

Splinter looked up at his son curiously. "Is there anything else?"

Raphael visibly sagged, his shoulders drooping forward. "We made a deal to end our fight in a tie, and faked the whole thing." _At least, we were supposed to_. He thought Hannah had really been fighting him for a few minutes during their bout.

"Why?" Splinter asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I...she's a girl, _sensei. _A _girl_. She's not like Karai was, deserving to get her butt kicked. She...I couldn't fight her and feel good about it."

Master Splinter reached up and gripped Raphael's shoulder. "It is all right, my son. I will not tell the Daimyo...but you must tell your brothers when they return."

"Yes, Father."

~HR~HR~HR~HR~

Hannah skipped down the street, revelling in the afternoon sunshine. She'd taken a quick shower before going out, and was now dressed in a white t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. She'd pulled her still-slightly-damp hair into a messy side-braid. Just in case, she'd slipped _Anaklusmos_ into her back pocket. Weaving through the crowds, she found a sunny spot on a ledge overlooking the battle arena and sat down. She dangled her bare feet over the edge and set the book she'd been carrying on her lap.

Being a descendant of demigods, her brain was wired differently from a mortal human's. Most demigods were diagnosed with having ADHD and dyslexia. Her body was made for fighting, her brain designed to understand Greek, not English. The book in her lap was one that her mother had translated for her–_Treasure Island_. It was hard, and it had taken her mother Annabeth four years to complete, but it was her prized possesion now. The handmade cover was worn so much you could barely make out the words on the front. The pages were tattered, but readable. Hannah found her place and began to read. She lost herself to the pages, not paying attention to the crowds around her or the time.

"Well, lookie who we have here," a voice said.

Hannah jolted out of her book-world and looked up sharply. The other three turtles–Raphael's brothers–were standing behind her. The one in the orange mask was squatting next to her with a wide smile on his face. It was he who had spoken.

"What's up, dudette?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hannah replied politely. "Just reading." She closed her book and held it up to show them.

As if they really wanted proof she was actually reading.

"Mind if we sit?" The one in the blue mask came around to her other side.

She shook her head. "Not at all."

The three brothers sat and looked out at the arena in silence. Hannah discreetly glanced at all of them, hoping they didn't notice.

There were subtle differences between them. Such as the colors of their skin. The one in the blue mask was a standard green, like what you would expect a green crayon to look like on paper. The one in the orange was like a paler version of the one in blue, while the one in the purple–Donatello–had an olive tone to his. Their eyes were different, too. Orange-boy's were blue, Donny's were hazel, and Blue-mask's were a dark gray.

Hannah looked out over the arena and leaned back, bracing her hands against the ground. She compared Raphael's brothers to him. She knew his skin was darker, more of a hunter green, and his eyes were golden brown.

"So, how'd you like the fight earlier?" Again, one of them brought her out of her own thoughts. This time, it was the one in blue who had spoken.

She shrugged. "It was all right. Achilles held his own...as did your brother."

"Yeah, that was odd," Donny noted. "He was holding back. Raph normally doesn't do that."

"Huh. Really?" Hannah feigned indifference, but inside her heart was pounding. _They knew._

"Hah. Maybe Raphie's just giving up. He knows he's gonna hafta fight me again in order to win!" the one in orange exclaimed.

"I take it you're the champion from the last tournament?" Hannah asked him. Mentally she made a note to remember him. He was the best one here, according to his title. But, that title would have to end soon.

"I don't think that's it, Mikey," the one in blue told his brother. "Something else is going on. Something...weird."

Hannah shrugged. "Achilles hasn't said anything about it. Actually...he doesn't really talk to any of us about the fights. He sticks to his room and sleeps."

"What's his real name?" Donatello asked. "'Achilles' can't be his real name, unless your parents had a sick sense of humor."

Hannah scrambled for an answer. She'd hoped they'd all just call the entity "Achilles" and be done with it. "I...I can't tell you," she said. "We can't let it get out. It's for his protection."

"But," the orange one–Mikey–spoke up. "We know _your_ name. How is that different?"

"That's a good point. How _is_ it different, _Hannah_?" the blue one turned to her.

"I...I really need to go." She stood up to leave, but what the blue-masked one said next made her freeze in her tracks.

"Or should we call you _Achilles_?"

She slowly turned around to face them, her eyes wide with surprise and horror. The blue one had his arms crossed and was looking at her with narrow, untrusting eyes. Donatello looked irritated and slightly hurt, while Mikey looked at Hannah expectantly.

"Shit..."

**A/N:** Oh snap, the cat's out of the bag now. I figured Leo would be the one to notice first, seeing as he's...well...Leo. And he's not exactly stupid. Please review! :D


	11. Panic

HI! Chapter 11 is heeeeeeeeere! :) Thanks for all the reviews, you guys, they mean a lot! I only own the plotline and my OC's. Enjoy!

~11~11~11~11~

"What gave it away?" Hannah asked.

The blue one looked pointedly at her feet, then back up at her. "Why else would you need band-aids on your feet? In the exact same spot? Unless you wore shin bracers a lot."

She narrowed her eyes at him, realizing that she'd been a fool to go out barefooted. "I...need to go," she said, slightly breathless.

She took a step back from them, then another. Without a word she turned and ran headlong to her apartment, trying to escape them. She knew they were ninjas, and they could move fast. She looked behind her as she ran and noticed they weren't following her. They still stood where she'd left them, staring after her. She cursed her stupidity and ran faster. She didn't stop until she'd reached the apartment and slammed the door to her room behind her. When Micah and Grover asked her what was wrong, she'd shouted at them to leave her alone. She hid in her bathroom, curled up in a ball.

It was all her fault. She hadn't been careful enough. She'd thought she could handle Raphael's brothers knowing her secret, but she'd panicked. She was terrified her secret would get out, which would screw the whole quest up. Lena was right–it had been a stupid idea to trust Raph and to want him to tell his brothers. She didn't know them, how could she trust them to keep her secret? They Daimyo would find out, and she and her entire group would be disqualified and kicked out of that dimension. They'd lose the chance to warn everyone about the two evil superpowers that had joined forces. Not to mention the group would lose their credibility, and even if they tried to warn the other races they wouldn't be taken seriously. The world would fall to Gaea and Kronos, and it would be all her fault.

Hannah had single-handedly brought about the destruction of the universe.

~11~11~11~11~

Raph tried to tell his brothers when they arrived home, but Fearless just shook him off.

"We already know," he said.

Raphael blinked at his blue-banded brother. "W-what?"

"We found her near the arena," Donatello explained. "We figured it out."

"Yeah, dude. It was her feet," Mikey continued. "She didn't have any shoes on, and she had these two band-aids on them, here." He pointed to a spot on the top of his foot.

"I figured the only way she could've gotten them," Leo finished. "Is if she was wearing metal guards on her shins. They'd dig into her foot, hence the band-aids."

Raph collapsed into an armchair and rested his head in his hands. He tried not to think about how upset Hannah must be, how scared. "You guys can't tell, got it?"

"Why?" Leonardo asked, his voice stern.

Raphael stood up in a flash and got in his brother's face. "This tournament is important to her. To _all_ of her group. She needs to stay in, and if anyone finds out she'll be disqualified."

"So why were _you_ trusted?" Leo fired back. "Did she think you could keep her secret? Did she not think you'd tell us?"

"I...I was sworn to secrecy," Raph said. "But I wanted to tell you guys. It was just–"

"How long have you known?" Leo's voice was quiet, and slightly menacing.

Raph sighed. "Since last night, before I fought Achilles."

"Her name is Hannah," Donny said.

"On the battlefield she's called Achilles. Off, she's Hannah." Raphael rounded on his younger brother. "She's like two different people. Once she puts on that armor, she means business."

"How could you possibly know that?" Leo asked him. "Unless...you've spent time with her?"

"Not much," Raph admitted, sitting back down. "I just spoke with her last night, when we..." he trailed off.

"You...what?"

"Geez, quit grilling me, Leo. It's not like you've never made a mistake."

"Raph, dude," Mikey piped up. "What did you _do_?"

Raphael rubbed his eyes tiredly. "We made a deal to end our fight in a tie. I didn't want to fight her because she's a girl, and she didn't want to have to really beat me."

"Aw, Raphie actually _cares_ about someone!"

"Stow it, bonehead!"

"Don't yell at him!"

"Quiet!"

Raphael stared at Leo, who had just yelled at them all. He normally wasn't this upset over stuff, but now he looked pretty mad.

"What made you think," he said, his voice shaking in anger. "You had the right to keep this secret from not only us but the Daimyo and the tournament officials themselves?"

Raph knew the answer; he just didn't want to tell his brothers. He didn't want them to know that Raph actually thought very highly of Hannah. From the first time he'd met her, she hadn't looked at him in disgust. He got the feeling that she actually _saw_ him, saw past the shelled exterior to who he really was. And, he felt like he could be himself around her. It was so easy to talk to her, so easy to be around her. She was insanely tough, too. Fighting that ferociously with broken ribs? He didn't think even _he _could do that.

He realized this after only 24 hours knowing her. Was he crazy? Was he delusional with hope?

Did he care?

His golden eyes seemed to blaze as he stared his older brother down. "She's my friend."

"After 24 hours?" Leo practically shouted.

"I'm outta here." Raph tried to push past his brothers, but Leo stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Lemme go, Fearless," the red-banded turtle growled. "I need to blow off some steam."

Leonardo glared right back, but relinquished his hold. "Don't be out too late," he said out of habit, his voice emotionless.

"_Tch_, right," Raph replied. He slammed the front door behind him and headed straight for Hannah's apartment.

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it! Once again, it's not my best work. I think I tried to hard with Leo and Raph's argument...I also just finished watching "Remember the Titans" so I'm not in a "writing an explaining, not much action" chapter...I'm still pumped from the movie :D anyway, please review! Please?


	12. Stars

Holy wow this is a long chapter! O.o Its chapter 12! I told myself I wouldn't update until I'd gotten both my projects for college done, so that's why it's a little late :/ Anyway, thanks for the reviews, guys! Big ups to Linzerj, Ravenhearst, and Jess Marylin for reviewing! It means a lot, really. Enjoy!

~12~12~12~12~

She was waiting on the roof, just where they'd agreed to meet. But she didn't look at him when he arrived. She just sat hugging her knees and staring out over the other buildings.

"Hey," he said, sitting beside her. "You okay?"

"It's all my fault," she answered quietly. "I was the one who let my secret out." She layed back against the roof and stared up at the sky.

Raphael grimaced. "Yeah, uh...my brothers told me when they got home." He turned and looked down at her. "But they won't tell anyone. I asked them not to..."

Hannah still wouldn't look at him. She sniffed, and a single tear leaked out and slowly fell down her cheek.

Wait..._tears_?

"Hey," Raph said again, thrown off guard. "Look, it'll...it'll be all right. You'll see." He rubbed the back of his neck and floundered for the right words; he wasn't good with crying. He didn't know what to do. And Hannah didn't seem to be the type that cried a lot anyway; she was too strong for that.

She reached up and quickly wiped the tear away. Raph couldn't look away from her. Her eyes were overly-bright with unshed tears, and the millions of stars overhead reflected in them. Her skin seemed even paler in the moonlight, almost glowing in it.

Raph lay back beside her.

"Y'know," he said softly. "This is my favorite thing about this place. There are so many more stars here than back home."

Hannah sniffed again. "You know any constellations?"

"Yeah...but these stars're different." He turned his head and looked at her. "We're in another dimension, remember?"

She tried to smile, but faltered. "Then we can make up our own."

Raphael waited a long moment before turning his eyes back to the night sky. "I see...something that looks like a...bird?" He pointed to the cluster of stars, and Hannah followed his finger. She tilted her head slightly.

"A...phoenix? See the other stars around it? Looks like it's on fire."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Oh! And there's a lion," Hannah went on. "With a mane and everything."

"I see a yin-yang symbol."

"Seriously? Where?"

Raph pointed it out. "See?"

"_Pfft_. That's not a yin-yang symbol, its the tree of life."

"The what now?"

Hannah laughed, and Raph noticed that all traces of her tears were gone. Well...at least he could say he did something right that day.

"I spy with my little eye..." Hannah started. "A leprechaun!"

Raph snorted. "Where?"

"There."

"I don't see."

"You gotta open your eyes, stupid. It's right there, right above you!"

"Where?"

Hannah turned over and pointed right above him. "There," she whispered. She glanced down at him, then did a double take.

They were _so clos_e, Hannah's hair falling around their faces. Raph could see every bit of green, blue, and brown in her eyes as he stared up into them. When she'd turned over, Hannah had inadvertently pressed her body against Raphael's arm.

Raph could feel the heat in his face, but he couldn't move away. No, he didn't want to. This girl held him in a trance simply by looking at him. Raph didn't know what was wrong with him, but whatever it was...he liked it.

A lot.

Hannah laughed nervously and retreated back to her place. She sat up and hugged her knees again, looking away from the turtle. "S-sorry," she mumbled.

Raph sat up as well, clearing his throat. "Yeah, me...me too." He took out a sai and began fiddling with it. (He'd had to unbend the one he damaged in the fight with the minotaur.) Having one in his hands always helped him collect his thoughts. He tried to think of something else he could say to make Hannah feel better about the whole situation.

Hannah reached over and took the weapon out of his hands, surprising him. She looked at it with a gleam in her eye, analyzing it. She twirled it a few times experimentally before staring at it again.

"Nice," she said.

Raph held his hand out, and Hannah made to give the sai back. "Huh-uh. Lemme see that sword'a yours."

Hannah grinned before pulling a pen out of her back pocket and placing it in the turtles outstretched hand.

"Uh...this is a pen."

"Open it," Hannah told him, smirking.

"Okay..." He rolled his eyes and took the cap off. Immediately, the bronze sword grew from the pen, making Raphael cry out. He actually dropped the sword in his surprise. It landed with a clang on the street three stories below them.

"Damn, I..I'm sorry. I'll go get it."

"No worries," Hannah stopped him. "It'll be fine." She held out her hand for the pen cap, and he gave it back to her.

"What if someone runs off with it?" he asked, still looking down at the sword.

"They will be sorely disappointed," she told him, laughing slightly. "There won't be a sword there in about...three..two...one..."

Raphael looked back down and jumped back from the roof, getting to his feet. "Holy shell!" He turned back to Hannah.

She was holding the same pen in her fingers, grinning up at him. "See? I can never lose this." She slid the pen back into her pocket.

Raph sat down again, this time fully facing her and crossing his legs. "That," he said. "Is friggin' awesome."

Hannah's smile widened as she handed Raphael his sai. Then, her grin fell as she looked back out over the buildings. She inhaled deeply and rested her forehead in her hands.

"I don't know what to do," she muttered. "The continuation of the whole universe rests on my shoulders, and right now I can barely keep it together. How the _heck_ am I supposed to stay calm when I face Gaea and Kronos?"

"Who?" Raph asked. He leaned forward slightly and tried to catch Hannah's eye.

"The ruler of the Titans and the father of the Big 3–Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Gaea is basically Mother Earth...but she's bad news," Hannah explained. "She wants to get rid of all the gods and demigods so she can repopulate the earth with _her_ children."

"Her...children?"

Hannah looked back up and ran a hand through her hair. "Giants. Ogres. Goblins. Things like that."

"Those things really exist?" Raph asked, sliding his sai back into his belt.

Hannah looked at him with her eyebrow raised and her fist on her knee. "You're in another dimension, fighting other monsters and aliens. I'm a demigod travelling with other demigods and a faun. You're a talking turtle, one of 4, who is also a ninja. You're really going to ask me if giants and goblins are real?" Both her eyebrows went up. "Seriously?"

"Well, when you put it _that_ way..." Raphael laughed. Hannah joined in before sighing and turning her face upwards toward the sky.

Raphael realized that there was so much he didn't know about her. He didn't even know her last name. He wondered idly what her favorite color was, what her parents were like, why she'd been chosen for the tournament. He wasn't all that surprised to realize that he wanted to get to know her better.

"Tell me about you," he said quietly.

Her green eyes flew open in surprise and found his. "Raph, I think I've told you everything. I'm a demigod, I have to fight the–"

"That's not what I meant," he cut her off. "I want you to tell me about _you_."

Hannah paused, then opened her mouth to speak.

"Hannah? Oh..um..." A voice came from the door that led to the inside of the building. Hannah and Raphael turned to find Grover standing there awkwardly, his hand on the door handle. He wasn't wearing any pants, and Raph could clearly see his furry legs and hooves.

"You need your rest. You've got another bout tomorrow," he said. Giving the turtle a confused look, the faun retreated back to the safety of the apartment.

"Well, that was weird," Raphael stated, standing up. Laughing, Hannah did the same. She faced her friend and gave him a smile.

"Rain check?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Raphael took it. "I'm gonna hold you to it." He watched as she made her way to the door, pausing to wave at him before going inside.

**A/N:** So...how was it? Lemme know, guyyyyyys! :D


	13. Dreams

So...much...college! -.- I've been working on projects all daaaay, and I'm beat. Luckily, I found time to update! :D Enjoy it, and again thanks to my reviewers! It means a lot, really. :) Here's chapter 13!

~PJ~PJ~PJ~PJ~

_I could feel myself floating, like I was back at Camp Half-blood and was training with my grandfather. I cannot drown, as I can breathe underwater, and my clothes never get wet. I'm just special that way. _

_In front of me I saw my grandfather. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, chinos, and flip flops. The only thing that gave away the fact that he's a god was the trident in his hand. _

_That...and the fact that he was just floating in the ocean like me. _

_He turned and spotted me. _

_"Hannah?" he asked, incredulous. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be able to reach me..." _

_"I...think I'm dreaming," I answered. "Does this normally happen when demigods dream?" _

_Poseidon shook his head. "I honestly have no idea." _

_I shrugged. "Oh well, whatever." I floated happily along beside my grandfather as he made his way to the armory. I knew that's where the cyclopses were. Which brought another topic to my mind. _

_"Hey," I asked him. "How's Uncle Tyson doing?" _

_Poseidon laughed. "Just fine. He's living in Newfoundland, now, working as a lumberjack." _

_"Good for him." _

_"How is the tournament going?" my grandfather asks. _

_I stop floating with him and sink to the ocean floor. All my anxiety about the tournament came rushing back, and it felt like a lead weight on my chest. _

_"Eh," I answered him._

_Poseidon sat down beside me in the sand. He was so big that, even with me standing, I could still look him straight in the eye with him on the ground. He raised a wizened salt-and-pepper brow and stared me down, his eyes the same color as the water around us. _

_"'Eh' is not an answer," he said. "What's wrong?" _

_I fell to the sand and hid my face in my hands. "Everything!" I exclaimed. "This whole tournament is making me lose my mind! It's awful, Grandpa. I don't know what to do. I have no idea how to stop Kronos and Gaea...not including all the monsters and baddies they have at their disposal. Everything rides on my shoulders, and I'm not strong enough..." I sniffed and dug my knuckles into my closed eyes. Even in my dreams, I would not cry in front of my grandfather. _

_"Hannah." My grandfather took my fists away from my eyes. "...You're voice was muffled. I didn't catch a word of that." _

_I glared up at my Grandpa. "I'm gonna wake up, now. Tell Mom and Dad I'm okay...and I miss them." _

_"Will do," Grandpa smiles back. _

_Still glaring, I close my eyes in the dream. _

Hannah woke with a start before settling back down against her pillows. Even in her dreams, her grandfather got on her nerves. Grumbling at the early time, she left the warmth of her bed to get a drink of water from the kitchen area. She kept the lights off as she turned the faucet. Concentrating, she made a small bit of water gather in her hand in a ball. She then ducked her head and gulped the liquid down. She sighed and made her way back to her room.

"I'd watch out for that turtle if I were you," a voice said from the darkness. Hannah jumped and turned around, a hand at her heart.

"Gods, Ryder, don't _do_ that!" she whispered harshly. "You scared me."

Ryder stepped into the moonlight pouring in from one of the windows. "Sorry, Han. I just wanted to warn you, that was all."

"Uh-huh..." Hannah replied slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Warn me about what?"

Ryder shrugged. "Just that I don't think he's all he says he is."

"Ryder, you don't even _know_ him. How can you know what he says about himself?"

"I got a feeling," the red-headed boy replied. "And my feelings turn out to be true."

"_Tch_, like that time you 'felt' the water nymphs were gonna rise up against us?"

"That was legitimate at the time! And you can't trust those nymphs! They're out to get us!"

Hannah laughed. "Riiiiight, Ryder. 'Night." She stepped past his incredulous look and went back into her room. She fell asleep again easily, not bothered by the tournament as she had been before.

~PJ~PJ~PJ~PJ~

Raphael yawned widely from his spot on the couch. He propped his head up with his fist, his elbow resting on the arm rest. He was receiving a stern lecture from Leo which he wasn't really paying attention to. He could barely keep his eyes open, thanks to the excitement of the day.

And it was only the second day of the tournament.

He groaned and stood up, cutting Leo off mid-sentence.

"Look, Fearless, I gotta get some sleep." He yawned again as if to prove his point. "Can we finish the lecture tomorrow...when I'm actually _awake_?"

His brother sighed, his arms still crossed over his plastron. His steely gray eyes were glaring right at Raph, but the buffer turtle couldn't care less. He just wanted to collapse onto his bed and sleep until the next night. When Leo didn't say anything after a few minutes, Raph decided to push past him and head toward his room.

"Well, see ya in the morning."

And he left the eldest turtle along in the living room to fume and meditate, which Raph knew he would do before going to bed himself. Laying down and throwing an arm over his eyes, Raph grinned.

He couldn't wait to see Hannah again that next night.

**A/N: **Reviews always welcome! :D (Please? It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job...)


	14. Rain

Hello all! Sorry it took so long to review :/ I went home for Thanksgiving, and one thing after the other happened. This is the first chance I've had to update since I got home. Anyway, this chapter is a bit more fluffy than the rest (because my reviewers asked for more Raph and Hannah ^-^) also, because we just put up our Christmas tree, so I'm in a good mood. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em comin! :D Enjoy!

~14~14~14~14~14~

All the contestants woke up the next morning eager to battle each other. They strapped themselves into their gear and ran outside, each one trying to be the first to the Battle Arena. They threw open (or in some cases burst through) their doors...

...only to get soaked by a pouring rain. Some retreated back inside their apartments. Others attempted to train, but found the wet sand of the arena greatly to their disliking. Eventually, they all gave up and headed inside, where it was warm and dry.

All except one.

Hannah loved the rain. Not just "kind of" liked it. _Loved_ the rain. Being related to Poseidon, water was her element. It made her feel more alive. In a tight pinch, it could even heal her from wounds. She preferred salt water, but fresh water could still do the trick. She alone walked through the streets, wearing shorts and a black shirt and no shoes. She jumped and skipped and slid through the streets, revelling in the water. She didn't care that she was drenched down to the bone. She couldn't get enough of the rain. She held her arms out and opened her mouth, catching the raindrops on her tongue like snowflakes.

She heard a soft laugh behind her, and she whirled around. The water on the tips of her hair slung out as she turned, creating a sort of halo around her. She reached for her pen-sword, just in case. But she had no cause for worry.

Hannah relaxed as Raphael walked slowly towards her. The rain fell off his green skin and soaked his bandana.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" he asked, his arms crossing over his plastron.

"I could ask you the same thing," Hannah replied coyly. She turned so she fully faced him. "Seriously. Normal people are inside today."

"I'm not a normal person," Raph said. He took another step closer to her.

Hannah tried to slow her racing heart. She initially thought it was because of her adrenaline kicking in from earlier, but now she knew better. Her pulse sped up impossibly at the sight of her red-banded friend, and she couldn't figure out why. And watching him walk slowly towards her with that swagger of his wasn't helping her think at all. His eyes seemed to burn with more intensity than she remembered...or maybe that was her foggy mind playing tricks on her. Wasn't the rain supposed to help clear her mind? What the heck was going on?

She swallowed hard. "Neither am I," she said softly, a response to his statement.

He stepped right up to her, looking down into her face. Hannah tried to focus on what he was saying, but she kept getting distracted by his eyes.

_Gods, keep it together!_

"So, can two abnormal people spend a day together?" Raphael asked her.

Hannah smiled. "Seems ironic that our rain check would occur in the rain."

He laughed. "True. Well, we can end at my place. You can meet my brothers?"

Hannah bowed and held her arm out in front of her. "Lead the way, _maestro_."

~RH~RH~RH~RH~RH~

Raphael couldn't believe how _alive_ Hannah seemed to become in the rain. Her skin seemed to glow, and she couldn't stop smiling. Raphael thought she looked beautiful. She jumped and skipped around, splashing in the puddles. She got a mischievous look on her face, then kicked a stream of water at Raph. He ducked and spluttered, the water still going in his face.

Hannah laughed, then squealed as he retaliated with an even greater kick at her. She tried to run, but Raphael grabbed her around the middle and brought them both down into a rather deep puddle. They both were laughing uncontrollably as they rolled onto their backs. Raph had one arm behind Hannah's shoulders, and he could feel her laughter rolling through her body. Once they calmed down, they stared up into the cloudy sky.

"Why is this so easy?" Hannah murmured.

Raph turned his head to face her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have to pretend when I'm with you," she told him. "I have to be this 'great warrior' with the other demigods here. Back home, I'm the quiet legacy kid who would rather hang out by herself than with the other demigods. Here..."

"What?" Raph asked softly, his tone urging her to continue.

She turned and found his eyes. "...I feel like I can be myself around you. I...I don't know why, but you seem to bring me to life somehow." She laughed and turned her gaze back to the sky. "I know, it sounds cheesy..."

"Hm," he said. "It does."

Hannah turned over and punched him in the arm, making him cry out and laugh harder.

"Shut up, turtle," she laughed with him then fell back against the pavement. "I...feel like we're friends."

"Me too." He didn't know how his brothers would feel about that (especially Leo), but at the moment, he didn't care. "Come on, let's go get dried off. I'm sure Donny and Mikey'll be happy to meet you."

They stood, Hannah wringing her hair out as much as possible, and began to make their way to Raph's apartment. On the way, Raph let his hand find Hannah's. Much to his satisfaction and surprise, she didn't pull it away.

**A/N: **More fluffiness! :D The one good thing about having so much time between updates is that it gave me time to think about what else I'm going to do with this story. Up until now I've been going along one chapter at a time and just seeing where my mood takes me. Now, I have a _real_ plotline! Muahaha! So, I figured I'd write a fluffy chapter before the real schiz kicks in. :) Keep the reviews coming, guys! They are much appreciated!


	15. Of Cards and Monsters

Chapter 15 is heeeere! :D It's a bit rainy here today, so I figured what better way to spend it than writing, right? Thanks to my faithful reviewers Jess Marylin, Linzerj, and Ravenhearst, you guys rock! ^-^ Enjoy!

~15~15~15~15~

"No way!"

"Totally!"

"No. Absolutely not!"

"Yes, dudette!"

"I am telling you," Hannah said to the hyperactive orange-clad turtle. "Mark Sanchez is the man! There is no possible way Eli Manning and the Giants can beat the Jets!"

"Are you kidding me?" Mikey retaliated. "The Giants won the Super Bowl a few years back. You're saying they can't beat the silly Jets, who haven't been to a Bowl in, I'm sorry, how long?" He held up a hand to the side of his head.

"But Sanchez led the Jets to a victory over the Patriots in the 2010 season! Where were the Giants, hm? Stuck at home, wishing they could be playing in the divisional playoffs! So there!" Hannah poked him hard in the plastron and sat back against Raphael's legs. She was sitting on the floor in front of him, her arms crossed on the coffee table. Mikey sat across from her, a set of cards in his hand. Hannah's cards were face down in front of her. Raphael laughed at the exchange, and Donatello marked his place in the book he was reading.

"Are you guys seriously arguing over _football_?" the purple-banded turtle said.

"She doesn't appreciate the greatness of the New York Giants legacy!" Mikey cried, gestering to Hannah. "How else are we gonna educate her?"

"Leave her alone, Mikey. She's pretty set in her beliefs." Raphael tapped her on the top of her head. "'Sides, she's got a hard head."

"You're one to talk, Mr. Pot," Hannah cut in. The Mikey and Raph stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are you suggesting Raph does drugs?" Mikey asked, confused.

Hannah laughed so hard, tears fell down her cheeks. "No, Michelangelo. Haven't you heard the expression 'the pot calling the kettle black'?"

When Mikey shook his head, Donatello spoke up. "It's a metaphor for someone who's saying something hypocritical."

"Oohhhhh," Mikey said slowly, a look of understanding dawning on his face. Then, "What?"

Still giggling, Hannah hid her face in her hands. "Just forget it, Mikey. Let's finish this hand."

They continued to play their card game. Hannah had won three rounds of 'Speed' and two of Slap Jack before the sound of a door opening within the apartment made them all freeze.

Leonardo came into the room and stood next to Raph's chair, looking down at Hannah. Well, more like _glaring_. Hannah stared back up at him, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I don't trust you," the blue-banded turtle told her bluntly. "And I don't think it's wise for my brothers to either." He paused.

"There's more," Hannah said. "What else, Leo?"

His eyes narrowed as she said his name, Donny noticed. The braniac of the group set his book aside and prepared to intervene if needed. When Raph had returned that afternoon, a sopping wet Hannah in tow, he and Mikey hadn't cared. Michelangelo had taken to her like a fish to water, just like he did with everyone new they met. Her story had fascinated Donatello. To think there was an entire camp for people like her and her parents–demigods, she called them–right in New York. They lived a few hours ouside the city, and were protected from mortal eyes by something Hannah called "mist". She told them stories about her adventures, how she'd had to face Gorgons and monsters. He, Mikey, and Raph had sat riveted. But Leo...

The eldest turtle had frozen at the sight of Hannah when she first entered their lodgings. He'd stared incredulously at her, then turned his livid eyes to Raphael. Said turtle had actually stepped in front of Hannah, sheilding her from his brother's wrath. Leo had turned and stalked off to his room, not wanting any part of the group.

"I don't think your brother likes me too much," Hannah had mock-whispered to Raph. Donny had laughed with the rest of them. She may have lied to compete in the tournament, but she sure knew how to make a person laugh.

Apparently, whatever she did, Raph smiled at. In fact, Donny noticed that he couldn't _stop_ smiling. The only time it went away was at that moment, when Leo was staring down at Hannah. Donatello saw that Raph's entire mood changed from happiness to irritated. He caught Leo's eye and held it, communicating a silent warning. If Leo messed with Hannah, he messed with Raph as well.

"It seems like I don't have a choice but to tolerate your presence for a while," the oldest turtle said, answering Hannah's question.

"Gee, I feel so flattered," Hannah replied, turning back to her card game.

"I can see why you like her so much," Leo said to the Raph, ignoring Hannah's remark. "She's just like you. Sarcastic, cynical, and she doesn't know when to _shut up_."

Hannah's gaze snapped back to him so fast Donny actually heard her neck pop. She glared at the eldest turtle, setting her cards down and standing up.

"You got something else to say, blue boy?"

Even though Leo was taller than her, she still cut an intimidating figure. She stood with her fists clenched and her jaw set.

"Leo..." Donny said warningly, also standing up. He went to stand in front of his oldest brother, while Raph and Mikey went to stand next to Hannah. Raph placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from the older turtle.

"We can get outta here..." he started, but trailed off when he saw Hannah's face. She hadn't stopped glaring at Leo, and he hadn't dropped his eyes from hers.

"You didn't take the time to hear me out," she told him. "You weren't in here when I told my story. You don't know me, so don't you _dare_ talk to me like you do!" She tried to move forward, but Raph held her still.

"Raphael," Donny said. "You might want to get her out of here."

The red-masked turtle nodded and ushered Hannah out the door. Mikey followed them out, closing the door behind him.

"Donatello," Leo growled. "I don't want to see that girl in here again."

The second-youngest turtle looked at his brother sadly. "I can't make that call, bro. Seems Raph has it bad for her."

They both turned and stared at the closed front door. Donny liked Hannah, but he just hoped Raphael knew what he was getting into.

~15~15~15~15~

"That was way unfair, dude," Mikey said. "I don't know what got into Leo."

"I do," Raph answered him. "He's afraid of what Hannah's being around us might lead to."

The brothers looked at Hannah, who was walking a small ways ahead of them. They thought it might be best to let her walk "alone". They'd seen plenty of April's explosions at Casey, and they _definitely_ did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Hannah's fits. They didn't know how bad she could get. It had stopped raining, but the sky was still cloudy and the ground was plenty wet.

"What, you think she'd tell everyone at that Camp of hers about us?" Mikey asked.

"_I_ know she won't. But Fearless doesn't."

They walked in silence for a few more feet, then Mikey said softly, "She looks pretty steamed."

"Yeah."

"I am steamed," Hannah called over her shoulder. "I'm friggin' _pissed_! Who does that overgrown reptile think he is, callin' me out like that. Why I oughta..." She trailed off, grumbling incoherently.

"Dude," Mikey laughed. "She's kinda cute when she's angry."

"Shut up, you!"

Mikey and Raph outright laughed as Hannah yelled at them for it. But she was cut short as a rumbling sound came from the arena. The entire village seemed to shake violently, and Hannah and the two turtles were thrown to the ground. There came a sound like ripping fabric, and roars and gutteral cheers could be heard from the arena. Hannah steadied herself against the shaking by sitting on her hands and knees. She looked toward the arena, and her face went white.

A hoard of giants and ogres were pouring through what looked like a hole in the very air. They were huge, the ogres standing at eight feet tall and the giants much larger than that. And at the head of them all was the leader of the giants, a gruesome figure that had dirt and tree limbs coming out of him. He stood in the center of the arena, his subjects all around him. They took up the entire arena, some of them even crawling up into the stands, and still more came through the hole. The leader took a deep breath and roared into the still air. The others echoed his cry with excitement and anticipation.

"I smell demigods!"

"_Demigods!_"

"Oh gods, no..." Hannah murmured.

**A/N: **They're baaaaaack. Hehe see what I meant about an actual plotline? It thickens! *maniacal laugh* Reviews always welcome guys! :D


	16. Assassin?

Hello lovely readers! So, today was the best day ever because it decided to SNOW on campus today! :D It was sooooo pretty! lol Anyway, here's chapter 16! Thanks for all the reviews, they really mean a lot!

~16~16~16~16~1

Hannah ran towards her apartment, Mikey and Raph hot on her heels. Her lungs were burning and her knees were aching because of the rain, but she didn't stop. She trudged on and nearly broke down the front door to the apartment.

Bruce, Ryder, and Micah looked up from the kitchen table, their various weapons strewn about it. Hannah stood in the doorway, gripping the side and breathing hard.

"Monsters..." she gasped. "...arena...giants..."

The others jumped into action, grabbing their things and gearing up. Hannah raced to her room and grabbed her shield, then hustled back out to the main room.

"Hannah!" Raph stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "What the _shell_ is goin' on?"

"Those things we saw? Yeah, those were ogres and giants."

"Can we kill them?" Mikey asked.

"_We_ can," Lena replied, coming up behind the orange-banded turtle. "Or rather, _demigods_ can. You guys can just slow them down." Unlike the others, she wasn't rushing about to find her weapons and gear.

"You not fighting?" Bruce asked her.

The raven-haired girl raised her eyebrows and set a hand on her hip. "Really? Have I ever–"

"We don't have time for this!" Hannah came between them. "Lena, we need as many people with Celestial bronze as possible. Everyone needs to be out there. Micah!" She turned to the little boy. "We need your arrows."

"Way ahead of you," he said. He already had his quiver full of arrows strapped over his chest, and he carried a longbow. Hannah hoped he lived through the battle so Apollo could claim him. She hoped they all would live through it.

"Bruce, Ryder, you guys ready?" Hannah asked them. They both nodded, their bronze weapons in their hands. She turned back to her terrapin friends.

"I need you guys to round up as many warriors as possible. _Big_ ones, got it?"

Mikey nodded and headed out the door, but Raphael stayed behind. "Are...are you gonna be all right?"

"I can hold my own, Red. Don't worry." She wasn't looking at him, instead she was strapping on her shield. Suddenly something enfolded her in a warm embrace, catching her off guard.

Raphael had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He had trapped one of her arms, and the other (strapped to her shield) stood out awkwardly. Hannah caught her breath when she heard Raph's voice close to her ear.

"Be careful, kid. You're not indestructible." His voice was so soft and caring, it caused her stomach to turn flips.

"N-neither are you," Hannah stuttered. She could feel her heart racing, and it wasn't because she'd been running hard. Dropping her shield, she wrapped her free arm under his and around his shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace for a moment more, then she pulled away and strapped her shield back on. She nodded to Raph, and he left to get other warriors.

Someone cleared their throat. "Someone likes Hannah..." Lena said in a sing-song voice.

"S-shut up," Hannah muttered, her face red. She took a deep breath to calm herself before uncapping her sword and leading her group out to the fight.

~16~16~16~16~

Raphael ignored the burning in his cheeks when he left Hannah's apartment. He was glad Mikey hadn't been there to see it, or else he wouldn't live it down. He caught up with his younger brother and fell into step beside him.

"Don't worry dude," the orange-banded turtle told him. "I'm sure _your girlfriend_ will be fine." He laughed and ran ahead of Raph, getting out of reach of his older brother's hand.

_Oh great_ Raph thought. _He did see. _He shook it off and focused on the task at hand. "Hey knucklehead!" he called. "Go tell Don and Leo. I'm gonna go after the other warriors."

Mikey turned and began jogging backwards. "Who are you gonna get?"

"An old friend," Raph said with a grin. "Now get going!"

The youngest turtle raced off, leaving Raph to turn down an alley that led straight to the Daimyo's quarters. Two guards were at the door, but he didn't have time to explain the situation to them.

He leaped into the air and kicked one in the chest. "'Scuse me!"

Using the momentum from the first kick, he spun in the air and caught the other guard in the temple, knocking him out as well. Raph landed between them and faced the door.

"I'll show myself in," he said, grinning. He pushed open the doors and made his way into the Daimyo's chambers. His plan? Convince the Daimyo to send his new Gyoji out with a message to all the competitors. An emergency broadcast system, Battle Nexus style.

Raphael just hoped he could get to the Daimyo in time. As he was running, he knew Hannah and her group were fighting the monsters–he could hear the creatures' delighted cries when she and the demigods made their way to the arena.

He laughed grimly. _Hannah and the Demigods. Sounds like a weird band name_. He kept running, ignoring all the guards he passed. He had to get to the Daimyo, he just _had_ to.

Suddenly something knocked him off his feet. He pitched forward and hit the ground hard, his momentum causing him to slide a few feet. He tried to get back up, but strong hands grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back.

"Lemme go!" he cried. "You guys don't understand! There's _monsters_ out there!"

Two guards forced him to his feet, while a third stood in front of them holding his spear out at Raph's neck.

"Most of the competitors are monsters. That is what you saw."

"No, these were bigger! _Much_ bigger! They came through a hole between worlds! You guys gotta believe me! I have to tell the Daimyo!"

"Take him to the dungeon. An attack on guards surely means this creature planned to assassinate our beloved Daimyo!"

"'Assassinate'?" Raph said. "Guy, you must be outta yer mind if you think I wanna assassinate your precious leader!"

But Raph's protests fell on deaf ears. The two guards forcefully turned him around and led him down a hallway within the Daimyo's palace, straight to the dungeons.

**A/N: Uh oh...poor Raph! What's gonna happen next? Muahahah .**


	17. Micah

Hello all! I decided to try something different with chapter 17-Micah's POV. :) Bear in mind he's only 11, but totally smart, 'kay? His POV is in italics, with dialogue being regular. Thanks for all the reviews, they're keeping my creative energies going! Enjoy!

~17~17~17~17~

_I raced to the arena, preparing for the worst. Good thing I did, too, because it looked like the monsters had multiplied. What, did they have rabbit DNA in their genes or something? I do not like this at all. We were all assured before we accepted this stupid quest that monsters couldn't get through. I thought it was just an anomaly when Hannah was attacked by that minotaur, but I should have seen it for what it really was. _

_A warning. _

_Gaea had probably sent it after us, hoping to stop us while we were ahead. But, she had gravely underestimated our legacy. Although she got hurt in the process, Hannah had dispatched the minotaur in a matter of minutes, from what she told us. I hoped she could work her magic again with this group of monsters. _

"Micah!" _She called from the front. _"You think you can take some out from the top of the arena?"

"I can fight!" _I replied indignantly. She always did this, always tried to keep me at the back of the group so I wouldn't get hurt. Just because I was the youngest. Well, I'm probably also the smartest...and the group doctor..._

_Hannah pulled back and took me aside as the rest of the group made their way toward the monsters (and their roars of delight). She placed a firm hand on my shoulder and bent so she was at eye level with me. _

"Micah," _she said. _"I know you can fight. But you're like my little brother, and I don't want to risk losing you, okay? Please, stay up here."

_She gave me a half-smile as I slowly nodded my head. I knew she saw me that way, as I was one of the only ones that knew the real Hannah. I had hung around her at Camp all the time. It had started as a crush, but turned into a "brother-sister" relationship. _

"Be careful," _I told her. _"I don't want to lose you either."

"Don't worry," _she answered_. "I'm tougher than I look." _She winked and gently punched me in the shoulder, then raced off with her shield and sword at the ready. I took off my quiver and set it aside, kneeling on the still-wet pavement. I nocked an arrow and pulled back on my bow. I aimed at an ogre that was headed for Hannah. She was busy fighting a giant alongside Bruce and Grover. Taking a deep breath, I let my arrow fly. It connected with the ogre's neck with such force that the monster was taken completely off his feet before he disappeared. _

_That was the beauty of a longbow; it could do some serious damage. _

_I aimed arrows at three more ogres, and they disintegrated into those golden sparkles. Grinning now, I reached for more arrows. _

"Demigod!" _A gutteral voice cried from right beside me. I rolled sideways, barely having time to grab my quiver, as an ogre's club crashed into the ground where I had been kneeling. Coming out of my roll, I grabbed an arrow and fired at the ogre. He (at least I think it was a he) was only ten feet away, and the arrow hit with such force that it blew a hole right through his chest. _

"Wuh?" _He grunted in surprise before he went away, and the look on his face almost made me laugh with hysterics. Pushing the bubbling giggles down, I slung my __quiver over my back and tried to find a better position. Below me, my group was fighting at probably the highest level I've ever seen. They'd taken out a good number of monsters, but I could tell they were tiring. And there were still a lot of monsters. _

_Hannah dodged an attack from one ogre and rolled between the legs of a giant before coming up and slicing at the side of another ogre that had bared down on Ryder. Black blood fell onto the arena, but it wasn't enough to kill the beast. It swung around, trying to find the source of its pain, but it only found Hannah's sword going straight through its neck. It exploded into sparks as she pulled the ichor-covered sword back. _

_Bruce was holding his own very well, being a child of Ares and all. He fought almost as ferociously as Hannah, swinging his spear head at any monster that approached him. Five ogres surrounded him at once, causing him to back up against the wall of the arena. He held his spear out at them and bared his teeth in a challenge. He seemed to be sheilding something from them, and that's when I saw Lena cowering behind the burly Ares-boy. She'd lost her dagger in the fray, and now had nothing to defend herself with (because she didn't neccesarily _attack_ things with it). I instantly nocked three arrows at once, a skill I'd recently perfected, and prayed a silent prayer to whatever god would claim me if I lived long enough to make it back to camp. I released the arrows at the same time I released my pent-up breath, and they all hit their marks. _

_I thrust my arm into the air and yelled in triumph. Unfortunately, that drew the monsters' attention to me. _

"Archer!" _one called out. _"Get him!" _About a half-dozen monsters began climbing the stands of the arena trying to get to me. One jumped over the last two sections of stands and landed twenty feet away. _

"Uh oh," _I muttered, before jumping up and running towards the opposite side of the arena. The monsters were closing in, but my longbow snagged on a piece of rock and I went down hard. I turned over to stare into the eyes of a rather ugly ogre. It bared its teeth at me and roared, its face not a foot from my own. I wrinkled my nose at its breath and prayed my death would be quick and painless. _

_Suddenly the ogre was pulled backwards, away from me. Another creature, this one a competitor in the tournament, had grabbed it by the leg and was now in the process of throwing it back down into the arena. The ogre cried out as it crashed into another group of ogres who had been climbing the stands. _

_The creature, a large figure with fur clinging to half of his body (the other half was skin), bent down and picked me up and set me on his shoulder. He patted my leg reassuringly as he jumped over all the stands and landed in the arena. A hoarde of other competitors followed him, yelling battle cries and carrying various weapons. I didn't know where they had come from, but I was sure glad they were here. _

_Adding my voice to their cries, I nocked an arrow and allowed the furry-skin creature to carry me further into the battle. _

**A/N: **This chapter was so much fun to write! What do you think? Should I do more from 1st person POV? Maybe some with all the characters? IDK...reviews always welcome! :D


	18. Battle for the Nexus p 1

Hi there readers! Chapter 18 is up! :D Thanks to my reviewers Jess Marilyn and Linzerj for their input, they are awesome! (prolly no POV changes for a while tho) Anyways, this chapter is a little more gory...so those of you with weak stomachs...sorry :/ Enjoy!

~18~18~18~18~

Raphael banged his fist against the cell bars. He was wasting time in this stupid dungeon while Hannah and her friends were probably fighting for their lives. And no one was going to help them.

Setting his forehead in his hands, Raph realized that he should have gone straight to Traximus, instead of getting the bright idea to try the Daimyo first. He'd been so stupid.

He closed his eyes and saw long blonde hair and green eyes flashing in a smile. He saw pale skin, toned arms, and freckles dotting a nose. The scene changed, and he saw a sopping wet girl, her t-shirt sticking to her curves in all the right places, staring at him in defiance in the rain.

She had completely invaded his mind. He couldn't think straight anymore, he could barely get through his daily katas without her face entering his inner eye. When that happened, he got distracted, and all he wanted to do was see her, talk to her.

He shook his head, trying to clear the image (and was unsuccessful). He gripped the bars in his hands and gritted his teeth.

"DAMMIT!" he suddenly roared. "LET ME OUTTA HERE! THERE'S A GIRL I GOTTA GO SEE!"

His voice echoed in the silence of the dungeon. Which he found odd, because no guard yelled at him to be quiet. He looked right and left and saw no guards at his cell.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

Suddenly, two guards tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. Raph blinked in surprise and stared. He heard loud footsteps coming closer, and his face split into a grin.

"Hey, buddy!" he said. "Wanna help a turtle out?"

"With pleasure," Traximus replied. The Triceraton gripped the bars in his hands and ripped the cell door off its hinges. He then took Raphael's sais from his belt and handed them to the turtle.

"Thanks," Raph told the alien as they made their way up the stairs. "By the way...who told you I was down here?"

"Raphie! You're alive!" A green and orange blur collided with the red-banded turtle, almost making them both tumble back down the stairs.

"'Course I'm alive, Mikey. Now..." Raph gently shoved his youngest brother away. "Get off me."

"You're much more touchy-feely when _Hannah's_ around," Mikey laughed, then ducked away from Raph's open hand.

"Don't joke around, chucklehead, she needs our help." Raphael pulled out his sais and twirled them. "Do any other competitors know?"

"I went and got Leo and Donny like you said to," Michelangelo answered. "When they went to help, they didn't see anyone but the Demigods, so they ran to the pavilion and gathered as many as they could. There's, like, tons out there now."

"Good...how'd you know I was down here?"

Mikey shrugged. "You weren't fighting down there with Hannah. When you weren't in the pavilion, I figured you'd done something stupid and landed yourself in the dungeon."

"Mikey..." Raph growled. The orange-banded turtle ducked, covering his head with his hands.

"Thanks." The red-banded turtle gently punched Mikey in the shoulder and ran off in the direction of the arena, Traximus following.

Mikey grinned despite himself. "I did good." And he ran off after his brother and the Triceraton.

~18~18~18~18~

Hannah gasped and clutched a stitch in her side. Dirt and sweat coated her skin. She had a long scratch going from one jaw all the way down her neck, and her shirt had gotten ripped at one sleeve. She'd long since lost her shield; it had broken apart thanks to a particularly bad blast from the ogres weapons–large golden spheres that exploded on impact. They were like shiny grenades...but worse. At the time, she hadn't been able to dwell much on the fact. Now, as she knealt in the wet sand with the sounds of battle all around her, she could lament the loss. It was the only thing she had from her godly grandmother.

Fires from the ogre's spheres were scattered about, casting shadows on the arena. The sun had set, and now the warriors were battling in the darkness. Thankfully, the competitors in the tournament had come down to assist, and now it was just a matter of dispatching the few straggling ogres. The giants had long since retreated back through the hole, their leader one of the first to go. Hannah was glad–she'd taken down one giant, and she really didn't want to do it again. She scanned the fighters and saw Bruce and Ryder going from ogre to ogre, taking care of them. Grimacing against the pain she felt in her wrist from the previous explosion, she stood up and hefted her sword.

A giant explosion eruped from her left, and the force of it knocked her off her feet. She tasted blood and sand in her mouth after the earth and dust settled and the ringing stopped in her ears. She spat to the side and got shakily to her feet, turning to see what had caused the explosion.

Time stopped, and her world stood still. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She could only stare in horror.

Micah lay in the center of a crater in a pool of blood, his remaining arm still clutching his bow and quiver tightly.

**A/N:** See what I mean about gory...poor Micah, but that's where my muse led me :( that's why I did a chapter from his POV, I was trying to build his character up for this. Still, reviews are welcome!


	19. Battle for the Nexus p 2

Hello all! Here's chapter 19! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are friggin' awesome! :D If the last portion of this chapter doesn't make sense, I was distracted by college basketball when I wrote this...sorry -.- (but go UNC Tar Heels!) Anyway, enjoy!

~19~19~19~19~

She barely heard Bruce dispatch the two ogres that had fired the sphere at Micah. She didn't feel the heat of the fires she passed on her slow trek to the boy's side. She tripped on the lip of the crater and fell to her knees in the sand.

"M...Micah?" she said softly, her voice hoarse.

Up close, Micah was much worse. His entire right arm and most of his right leg were gone, blown clean off. A good deal of blood pooled out from his torso as well, and the skin that wasn't covered in dirt and blood was deathly pale.

Hannah didn't feel the tears falling down her cheeks as she placed her hands on either side of the boy's face, turning it towards her. His glasses were horribly mangled, but still sat on the bridge of his nose. He stared up at her, his gray eyes unseeing.

Using the last of his energy, the boy thrust his bow and quiver into Hannah's hands. She stared down at them, then back at her friend, confused.

"Use...them well," he managed, before he breathed his last.

"No...NO! Micah! Don't...don't go! Micah? MICAH!"

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and tried to haul her out of the crater, and she resisted. But they were stronger than her and forced her to her feet, propelling her up the rise of the crater and back onto the arena grounds. She turned and tried to go back to Micah's side, but the person stopped her.

"He's gone," Donatello told her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at him. "Okay? There's nothing anyone can do."

She sobbed a few times before composing herself. She gripped the bow in her hand tighter.

"Yes there is," Hannah answered, her voice steely. She stepped back from the purple-masked turtle and nocked an arrow, aiming for one of the last ogres. She shot at its knee, and the creature roared as the arrow found its mark. Before it hit, however, Hannah had already nocked and fired another arrow at the monster's other knee. It hit as well. The monster roared again, then twice more as two more arrows lodged themselves in its elbows. The last arrow hit it square in the forehead, making it disintegrate.

The entire thing lasted three seconds.

Hannah, a grim set to her mouth, did the same thing to the remaining three ogres. The other warriors, including her group and the turtles, just stood by and watched her take her revenge. Silent tears fell down her dirty cheeks, and she threw the bow down beside its quiver.

_Ferocious, aren't you? _a voice said seemingly in her head. Hannah looked at her comrades and the turtles and knew that everyone else could hear it as well.

_Come fight for me,_ Gaea whispered to her. _I can bring the boy back. You can have everything you've ever wanted. I can even turn that reptilian friend of yours human so you can be together. Come fight for me, Legacy. You are too valuable to lose_.

Hannah closed her eyes against the voice, tears still streaming down her face. She reached into her back pocket and felt the pen-sword there. She pulled it out, uncapped it, and thrust it into the earth up to its hilt.

"GAEA!" She roared to the sky. "YOU'RE MINE, YOU HEAR ME! I'LL PERSONALLY DESTROY YOU AND EVERYTHING THAT STANDS WITH YOU, YOU BITCH! DAMMIT!"

Her energy spent, Hannah pitched forward onto her knees and elbows, bowing her head and submitting to the sobs that wracked her body.

~19~19~19~19~

Leo had never seen someone move that fast. He knew the girl had acted in grief, but still...she was formidable. It had taken less than a minute for her to deal with the four remaining ogres.

He watched as Donatello slowly approached her and knealt by her. He said something softly to her, a gentle hand on her back, and she sat up. She wiped her eyes and grabbed the bow and quiver that sat beside her. Standing, she slung the quiver over one shoulder and rested the bow over the other. She turned, and Leo saw that she had stopped crying, instead her face held a grim look of determination. She stalked past him and her companions. It looked like she was aiming for the arena stands, but Donatello stopped her.

"What...what are you planning to do?" he asked her.

The girl–Hannah–glanced to her other side to where the Nexus healers were solemnly wrapping Micah's body up. She turned back to Donny, that grim look never wavering.

"Something stupid, I'm sure." Then she made her way toward the arena steps, her stride confident.

Leo turned to his red-banded brother. "You should go after her," he said.

Raphael stared after her, his eyes betraying his confusion. "I...I wouldn't know what to say...or do, or..."

Leonardo clapped a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "It'll come. Just go after her."

"What happened to not trusting her?" Mikey asked from Leo's other side. "I mean, not much has changed, dude."

The eldest turtle watched the girl as she climbed the stairs methodically. "No, Mike. A lot has changed."

He knew that her secret was out, every single warrior now knew that Hannah was really Achilles. She'd get disqualified not only for lying about her gender, but for entering the competition as a female. Which was a shame, because Leo knew that if none of this had happened, she probably would have gone on to win the entire thing.

Meaning Mikey would finally shut up about being the Battle Nexus Champion.

Hannah had risked everything to get rid of the monsters, to make sure the rest of the competitors were safe. She'd selflessly compromised her identity for that, and it had softened Leo's attitude towards her.

He turned again toward his hot-headed brother. "Go after her. She needs you, bro."

Without another word, Raphael launched into a run, easily catching up to the girl. Leo watched as Raph reached over and took her hand in his, offering comfort. Hannah didn't say anything, but didn't pull her hand away.

"Looks like Hannah's got it bad for Raph, too," Mikey noted, sniggering.

"She needs him badly right now," Donny told his brother. "I just hope she'll be okay."

"Same here, Don." Leo muttered. _For both their sakes. _

**A/N: **I'm mean, aren't I? I killed off a character :( now I feel bad. Either way, reviews are still welcome! Thanks for reading and sticking with me this far!


	20. Grief

Wow...I didn't know Micah would be so missed...sorry guys! But, it needed to happen for the story to go on...anyway, thank you to my faithful reviewers Linzerj, Ravenhearst, and Jess Marylin (again...I'm sorry about Micah :( ) Enjoy!

~20~20~20~20~

Hannah pushed the doors to the Daimyo's chambers open, not meeting any resistance from the guards. Apparently, the chaos outside was enough to alert them into telling their ruler. As they passed the guards that had captured him, Raph grinned and waved at them both, much to their chagrin. Hannah, however, wasn't paying attention to the guards. And the look on her face was enough to send the toughest warrior running home to his momma, in Raphael's opinion.

Hannah approached the Daimyo's throneroom, but the guards at the doors tried to stop her.

"Step back, girl," one said.

"You can't go in there." The other tried to grab her arm, but she jerked it away.

"Listen, I need to speak with the Daimyo," Hannah told them. "It's urgent, and–"

"It is forbidden!"

"Get the _hell_ out of my way!" Hannah, done with trying to explain why they were there, pushed past them and made her way into the throneroom. The Daimyo sat on his throne, his wives surrounding him. As she and Raphael approached the oversized chair, the guards followed them in and began explaining to the Daimyo. Their ruler held up a hand to silence them.

"Daimyo," Hannah started. "I need to speak with you."

"Who are you, girl?" the Daimyo replied. "Only warriors are allowed in here to have an audience with me."

Hannah sighed, exasperated. "I...I am a warrior, Your Excellency. Only you know me as Achilles."

"Achilles? He is a strong warrior, not a straggly girl. Guards, take her away!"

Quick as a flash, Hannah uncapped her sword and held it out towards the Daimyo. Raph jumped forward and tried to stop her, but she held out a hand to let him know everything was okay. The ruler's wives retreated into the inner chambers at the sight of _Anaklusmos_.

"Believe me now?" she asked, her voice stony with controlled anger. "I need to speak with you, Daimyo. I _am_ Achilles, I lied about my gender to enter the tournament."

"But, that is against tournament rules," the Daimyo answered. "You cannot–"

"It was necessary," Hannah said. "I had to win in order to win an audience with you. Now, however, a win isn't needed now that I can speak with you here."

"You have no honor."

"I'm Greek, not Japanese," Hannah replied grimly. "I win by whatever means necessary." She took a step toward the Daimyo, still not lowering her sword. Behind her, the guards moved to overtake her.

Raphael pulled out his sais and faced them, his back to his friend. "Don't even think about it," he told them. Then, turning to Hannah, he muttered, "Kid, what are you doin'?"

"Just go with it," Hannah whispered back.

"You entered the tournament by lying," the Daimyo said. "Dishonorably. You fought dressed as a male, when you were in reality a female. You lied in battle, which was also dishonorable." The Daimyo stood up. "I will listen to _nothing_ you have to say."

Hannah took a deep breath through her nose, and Raphael saw by the set of her shoulders that the Daimyo had just severely pissed her off.

"I have just lost," she began. "The closest thing I had to a brother. He was killed in a battle, quite gorily I might add."

"That is not–"

"_You will listen_!" Hannah suddenly cried, her anger showing through. "You owe Micah that much. Sit down." She gestured with her sword, and the Daimyo complied.

"How can I trust a person who has lied this entire time?"

"She really is Achilles, my friend," a voice said from the doorway. Raphael turned and saw his Master Splinter walking calmly into the throneroom, closely followed by his three brothers and the rest of the demigods. Behind them, two healers carried in a wrapped body.

Micah.

Raph turned again and looked at Hannah, who still hadn't lowered her sword. He walked up to stand beside her and put a hand on her sword arm.

"It's all right," he told her. "He'll listen to Splinter. Lower your sword."

He noticed that, as she stared the Daimyo down, that tears swam in her eyes and fell silently down her cheeks. She lowered her sword slowly and turned away from the healers that approached their leader. Raph gripped her shoulders to offer support as Splinter began to explain what had happened.

In the middle of his speech, a bright golden light filled the throneroom. Raph held up his arm to shield his and Hannah's eyes, all the while pulling his sai out of his belt. As the light died, he looked up, ready to attack whatever new threat there was.

A tall man was standing by the small wrapped body, staring down at it. He was dressed in a sleeveless tunic and Greek "skirt" and sandals. His hair was long and blonde, pulled back from his face. When he turned and looked at the group gathered there, Raphael noticed that the man's eyes were unnaturally blue. He heard Hannah breathe the word "Apollo."

"This..." the man said. "He...I..."

"You should have claimed him sooner," Hannah said, stepping away from Raph. "Micah–" Her voice broke. She clenched her fists and stared daggers at the man. She took another deep breath.

"Deep down we all knew he was a child of Apollo," Hannah told the man. Raphael realized that he must be the Greek god Apollo.

"I...I knew he was mine. He was just always so...small..." Apollo bent down and picked the wrapped body up.

"Stop right there," the Daimyo said. "Who are you, and what makes you think you can just take this boy–"

"I AM APOLLO!" the god answered, his voice almost hysterical. "I AM THE GOD OF THE SUN, OF ARCHERY!" Pearly tears were in the gods eyes, and he held Micah's body closer to him. "This...this is my son." He bent his head to the body.

Hannah turned away from the scene and wiped her cheeks with the heel of her hand.

"How did he die?" Apollo asked, his voice emotionless. When no one answered, he asked again, louder. "How did he die?"

Hannah turned and headed for the door, walking stiffly out into the main palace. The group just watched her go, knowing that she needed to be alone.

Surprisingly, Lena stepped forward and began to explain what had happened to the god. Raphael started to go after his friend, but Donatello stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The purple-masked turtle drew his brother aside.

"Listen," he told him. "I know you wanna go after her, but...let her be alone for a while. And..." he trailed off.

"What?" Raph's voice had grown stony.

"I...I know you like her. I mean, what's not to like, right?" Donny tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace at Raph's unconvinced look.

"Raph, she's going to go back to wherever that Camp is after this," Donny continued. "And we're going back to New York. This...whatever it is, can't last. And it can't get too...involved. You know what I mean?"

Raphael looked at his younger brother and pushed his hand off his shoulder. "'S too late for that, Don."

And he walked out in search of Hannah.

**A/N: **So...don't hate me :( reviews are always welcome!


	21. Injuries

So, I'm toying with the idea of having a "playlist" for this story. One song for each chapter (cuz music makes my world turn :D ). I have a few ideas, but I would love to hear what my readers have to say ^-^. PM/review the story and tell me your ideas! Anywho, this chapter is kinda long because it...kinda got away from me and didn't want to stop O.o...that, and the caffine didn't help either. But, enjoy it! Thanks to my lovely reviewers Jess Marylin, Ravenhearst, and Linzerj (and Forky the Pitchfork ^^) Thanks for it guys, you rock!

~21~21~21~21~

He found her huddled in an alleyway. The rain had returned, and was beating a relentless tattoo on the ground. She looked awful; her hair hung limply around her and she hugged her knees. She'd run out of the palace in her shorts and t-shirt from before, and they were now soaked through. It seemed like years since he'd taken her to meet his brothers; that had only been this morning. He sighed and made his way to her.

"Hannah?"

She tensed at the sound of her name, trying to curl into a smaller ball. Raphael knelt beside her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She tried to move away, but he held her fast.

"Hang on, hear me out." When she didn't pull away, Raph took it as a sign for him to continue. "Listen, that guy–"

"Freakin' Apollo," she cut him off, her voice emotionless. "He's such a coward. All he had to do was claim Micah. Hell, I'm sure even the kid knew deep down that Apollo was his dad. But now, its too late. Micah...he's..." Her voice broke, and she rested her forehead on her bare knees. Without another word, Raph slid his arm around her shoulders and brought his other arm under her knees. She silently reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

He could feel her silent tears hitting his skin, and they seemed to burn him where they fell. He carried her out of the alley and toward her apartment. He knew all her companions were at the Daimyo's palace, along with his brothers and his master, explaining to the ruler what had happened. Raph also knew she had no desire to be around them at the moment. He took her to her apartment, not even bothering to set her down when they got inside. He closed the door behind them with his foot and carried Hannah into her room. He closed _that_ door and sat on her bed, keeping her in his arms. He held her close, with her sitting on his lap. He could feel her shaking against him, and he held her tighter until she calmed down.

"Do you want to change?" he asked softly after a long while. "Your clothes are soaked."

She moved to get off his lap, and he let her. She grabbed a pile of clothes from the foot of her bed and made her way wordlessly to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Left to himself, Raphael began thinking. He started hatching a plan that he could hopefully put into motion soon. He quietly exited Hannah's room to grab a few things. On his way back from the kitchen, he felt his phone vibrate in his belt. Hannah still hadn't exited the bathroom, so Raph set his supplies down and opened the "shell-cell."

_How long are you staying? _Leo's text read. Raph began to type out a reply, when the phone buzzed again and a new message from Donny popped up.

_Stay with Hannah tonight. I'm worried about her, and I don't want her to do something stupid in her grief. I'll cover for you with Leo, just stay with her. And try not to leave her alone for too long. _

Raph replied with a quick _Ok thanks_ and turned the phone off. He didn't want to have to deal with Leo bothering him all night. Remembering what Don had said about Hannah doing something stupid, he went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey, you okay?"

He heard a sniff from within. "Fine. Be out in a second."

"Huh-uh. Better let me in, I gotta look at that cut on your neck."

"It'll be fine," she answered, opening the door. "I have to take care of all the other cuts first."

Raphael caught his breath. She stood there in pajama shorts and a sports bra, and he couldn't help but notice how much skin she was showing. Then, his eyes found the numerous nicks and cuts and bruises all over her body. There were more than he had originally thought, and there were a surprising number across her abdomen.

Which was incredibly toned and smooth, Raph noticed, his cheeks turning red.

Behind her, an open bottle of peroxide and a mound of fluffy cotton balls sat on the bathroom counter. He turned and grabbed the small bowl of hot water and the cloth he'd found in the kitchen and entered the small bathroom.

"I can take care of myself, Raph, I'm not helpless," Hannah told him.

"Yeah," he answered, not looking up from the bowl he set on the counter. "But, there are some cuts there that you can't get to real well, okay?"

She crossed her arms and stared back at him defiantly. Trying his hardest to keep his eyes on her face, he grinned. "Come on, lemme help you."

She stared him down for what seemed like a whole minute, then plopped down on the lid of the toilet with a huff and held out her more injured leg to him. Chuckling, he leaned against the bathroom counter and rested her foot on his thigh. He forwent the cloth and hot water and instead grabbed the peroxide and a cotton ball. He saturated the fluffy thing and set to work dabbing it at the cuts that hadn't already scabbed over.

"Y'know," she said quietly. "If I'd worn my shin bracers, I wouldn't have so many of these."

"Yeah," he answered. "But then you'd just be hurting your feet more." He pointed at the scab on the top of her foot.

She shrugged and fell quiet, watching him work. He shifted and placed a hand under her knee to support her leg, and she jerked back slightly.

"Careful," she told him, a slight giggle in her voice.

"Ah, so you're ticklish?" He rubbed a finger lightly over the smooth skin behind her knee, and she jerked again, this time slightly more violently.

"Stop!" she laughed. "What happened to cleaning my wounds?"

"Sorry. But at least I now know one thing about you. You're ticklish behind your knees." He smiled.

"Get to doctoring, Red," Hannah told him with a smirk.

His grin widened, and he went back to dabbing at her leg. Finished with the first one, he made quick work of the second, as there were much fewer cuts on this one. He made Hannah stand after that, and he tended to the cuts on her back and one particularly nasty one on her side, right above her hip bone. She hissed as the peroxide burned away the bacteria, bracing her arms against the bathroom wall.

"Sorry." Raphael looked up from where he was sitting on the toilet seat, so he could reach the cut without putting himself in an awkward position. And yet, here he was, tending to a beautiful girl who was showing _a lot_ of skin. She'd even had to roll her shorts down below the cut, exposing her entire hip. This had turned into an awkward situation when she'd first opened the bathroom door.

"Not your fault," she answered through clenched teeth. "The pain's clearing my head, so it's kinda welcome."

The red-masked turtle placed a piece of gauze over the cut and taped it into place. He stood, and she turned to face him. His eyes found the ugly, thin cut on her neck, and he soon found that it was much larger than he'd originally thought. It travelled down below her collar bone and stopped on one side of her...chest.

His eyes snapped back up to hers, his face almost matching his mask. He'd looked, and she knew it. Oh, he was gonna get it now.

She smiled and laughed slightly at the shocked expression on his face, then grabbed his arm and turned him towards the door.

"I can handle this last one myself, Red. Don't worry."

"But," he protested. "Donny told me not to leave you alone." It wasn't the entire truth, but he really didn't want to let her out of his sight. She released his arm, and he turned to face her again.

She sighed. "Fine." She reached for another cotton ball, but Raph quickly scooped up the warm cloth and began dabbing it at the cut. It came away slightly red, meaning the cut was deeper than he thought if it was still bleeding. He placed his free hand on the other side of Hannah's neck, mainly for support, and concentrated on getting the cut as clean as possible.

Suddenly something jolted him out of his concentration. Hannah had turned her head to rest against Raph's hand, and she'd taken it in both of hers. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, but she met Raph's gaze anyway. Tears clung to her lashes, standing out like rain on a spiderweb. The redness around her eyes only emphasized the green in them, and Raphael couldn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful. He felt her other hand come up and rest against the left side of his plastron, right over his heart. He pressed the cloth against the cut, but kept his hands at her neck. He bent and rested his forehead against hers.

"It'll be okay," he told her softly. "I'm here. It's okay."

She reached up and twined her arms around his neck, silently crying onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her in turn, then picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom and back to her bed.

**A/N: **Tee hee hee this chapter was fun to write :) Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


	22. Heartbeats

So, here it is, chapter 22! _Yaaaay! _(lol) Anyways, I don't know how much time I'm gonna have to update in the next couple of weeks. I have exams next week, then Christmas stuff after that. Hopefully I'll get at least 4 more chapters up during that time. Anywho, enjoy! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers Linzerj, Ravenhearst, and Jess Marylin, you guys are awesome!

Happy Holidays Everyone!

~HxR~HxR~HxR~

Outside, the light was fading. The rain had stopped, and now the full moon was shining from between the clouds. It shone down into Hannah's room from her window, down on the two figures on her bed. She lay there, propped up on one elbow watching her friend sleep. They'd stayed up for hours, just talking. Raphael had told her stories about his familys' adventures, how they'd gone to space, travelled through time, and defeated numerous enemies. In return, she'd told him about her adventures away from the camp, and also about the camp itself.

She told him about her parents, Percy and Annabeth Jackson. About her guardian, Grover, and her training with Ares. She told him about her Aunt Rachel, the Oracle at camp, and Chiron, the centaur. She told him about every single monster she'd fought and beaten, and about the many games of Capture the Flag at camp.

Hannah reached over and traced the scars on his plastron, his shoulders, his arms. She couldn't ignore her feelings for her friend anymore, she knew that. After everything he'd done for her, she knew she needed to thank him. But, she also knew that, after the tournament was over, she'd have to go back to camp.

Yet, she couldn't stop her mind from exploring possibilites. Finally finding herself tired, she lay down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. He grunted softly in his sleep, and Hannah smiled and closed her eyes.

Not five minutes later, Hannah was roused from her semi-sleep state by a loud snore. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked down at her friend, who was snoring away loudly. She glared at him before turning over and covering her ears with her pillow.

The possibilities in her mind decreased in number suddenly. She had to get sleep.

Hannah kicked out at his legs. "Oy, Raph. Shut up."

He mumbled something and turned over, throwing and arm over Hannah's waist. He put his head on her shoulder, surprising her. Hannah didn't mind it much...until he started snoring again.

Hannah groaned and tried to block out Raph's snoring. It was going to be a long night.

~HxR~HxR~HxR~

"Hey," a voice said. "Wake up." Something shook her shoulder. "Han, wake up."

"Five more min's, Momma," she muttered back, a standard reply.

The voice laughed close to her ear. "Sorry, kid. Raphael says to wake up."

Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Unfortunately, Raphael was sitting up right above her, and she collided with his head.

"_Oww_," she muttered, rubbing her forehead. Raph had his hand against his cheek, also rubbing the soreness out of it.

Hannah stared up at him, trying to figure out why he was there...then the events from the previous night came back to her.

"S-sorry," she said. She threw back her covers and got up, aiming for the bathroom door.

"We need to talk," he blurted. Hannah turned to him, eyebrows raised expectantly. She had an idea of what he had to say, but she wanted to _hear_ him say it.

"Listen, I..." he began. "I know that we're...different. But, that never stopped you from acceptin' me, becoming my friend. We come from different places, different ways a' life. But..." He paused, clenching his fists. He found Hannah's eyes and held them, a determined set to his jaw. "Forgive me if I feel a little more strongly."

Hannah sighed. She knew where he was coming from, but she was also realistic. "Raph, I...it can't..." She floundered for the right words, stepping closer to him. "After this tournament, I will return to Camp Half-blood. You will go back to your home in the city. There's a good chance we'll never see each other again. I mean, we can't even talk on the phone because I can't use technology." She reached across the space separating them and gripped his arms. "This...friendship...it can't go on."

"But, I don't–"

"Raphael," Hannah stopped him and stepped away, back toward the bathroom. "It can't go anywhere." She stood with her back to him, hugging her arms. "And, even if it did, it would have to end when this whole tournament is over." She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing of her heart as she said it. "If we kept this up, then we'd only be setting ourselves up for even greater heartache. I..." Her voice broke. "I don't think I can take any more."

She waited, holding her breath and praying that he'd answer.

Instead she felt his warmth right behind her, and she turned, hastily wiping the unshed tears from her eyes. She met his gaze, but her heart seemed to stop in her throat.

His eyes glowed with an intense gold fire. He put his hands on either side of her, backing her up against the wall. Hannah could feel her knees shaking and her heart pounding in her ears, but the look on Raphael's face quickly made her forget everything else. She saw hurt, determination, anger, and desire there, and it made her breath catch in her throat.

"I know this may only be hurting us," he said. His voice was low and gruff, and it made Hannah's stomach turn flips. "But, at this point, I don't really care."

Hannah took a breath, preparing to speak, but Raphael cut her off by covering her lips with his own.

It was a short, gentle kiss, and he repeated the process twice after the first. Hannah had been momentarily surprised, but soon found she was enjoying it.

Perhaps a bit too much.

She felt Raph's arms come around her, holding her to him, and one hand went to her jaw, securing her mouth to his. Hannah found her hands at his plastron, not knowing how they had gotten there. He pulled away, just enough to be able to look down into her face.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

In reply, Hannah hooked her fingers around the top of his plastron and pulled him back to her. She sighed, and gasped softly as Raph deepened the kiss. Hannah knew her cheeks were red, as she could feel them burning. But she didn't care. The only thing that existed in this moment was Raphael.

Raph's strong arms around her, his mouth on hers, his heartbeat racing under her hands. She didn't feel the wall at her back, the cold against her bare skin. She only felt _Raphael. _She realized there was a hardness against her stomach, and felt her shirt had gotten pulled up slightly. Raph's other hand was at her hip, holding her even tighter against him.

He pulled back again, breathing hard. He looked down into Hannah's eyes. "Your heart's racin'."

"Yours too," she replied, slightly breathless. She, too, was breathing heavily. He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"You don't really wanna let this go, do you?" he asked softly.

Hannah moved forward and kissed him gently again. "Not a chance, Red."

"Good," he grinned. "Neither do I."

**A/N:** Awwee ^-^. Reviews welcome!


	23. The Parents

I LIIIIIIIVE! :D Hello lovely readers! Here it is, chapter 23, the first update for me of the New Year...seems like forever since I've been on -.- Anywho, enjoy! Thanks to my faithful updaters, you guys keep me going! ^-^

23~23~23~23~23

Hannah had her arms around his neck, and he had again pushed her against the wall. She could hardly catch her breath before his mouth covered hers again. She didn't know how long they'd been like that; she'd lost all track of time. He went from her mouth to her neck to her shoulder and back again. She felt her nails dig into his skin, which only made him kiss her harder. Her eyes shot open and she gasped as she felt Raph's teeth bite her skin a bit too hard. Placing her hands on his plastron, she gently pushed him back. He looked up at her, confused for a moment, before his eyes found the mark on her shoulder.

"Oops," he muttered, before grinning. She returned it, then leaned in to kiss him again.

A sharp knock on Hannah's door made them jump apart. Hannah pulled her shirt over the shoulder with the mark, hiding it. She went to the door, while Raph stood on the other side where he'd be hidden by the open door. Taking a deep breath, Hannah opened it.

Lena stood on the other side, her hands gripped tightly in front of her. Her face looked strained.

"Hey," she said, her voice hoarse. Her eyes were puffy and red, like she'd been crying all night. Of course she would have been. Lena may have been awful to Micah, but he was still her friend. He was everybody's friend.

"Hey," Hannah replied. "What's up?"

"We, uh..." the other girl started. "We all took it upon ourselves last night to ask Apollo if he could somehow find a way to bring your parents here."

Hannah blinked in surprise, absorbing the words. "W-what?"

"They should be here soon, within the hour," Lena told her. She hesitantly reached out and gripped Hannah's shoulder. "We thought you could use them right about now."

Hannah smiled her thanks as Lena turned away, then closed the door. What Lena didn't know was that Hannah had done all her crying the previous night, in the arms of Raphael, her...

...erm, friend. She couldn't call him a boyfriend, seeing as he wasn't a boy, exactly. He wasn't her lover because...well, for obvious reasons. The only thing she could call him, the only thing that made sense, was "friend."

Raph came to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He kissed the spot where he'd left his mark. "You want me to leave?"

She grabbed his hands and pulled them around herself. "No," she answered. "I kind of want them to meet you." She felt him stiffen against her, and his arms tightened, holding her closer to him.

"Um..." he said.

"Oh, don't worry." Hannah turned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "They can keep a secret." She pushed him back towards the bed, then grabbed a change of clothes.

~23~23~23~23

They arrived right on time. Hannah stood there, right outside the demigods' apartment, and just stared at them. It had seemed like so long ago that she'd last seen them, when it had really been only about a week. Yet, so much had happened. She'd lost her adopted younger brother, gained three new friends and one...more than a friend. As soon as they completely materialized, she ran to them and threw herself into their waiting arms.

Her dad was tall, and had shaggy black hair and black stubble around his cheeks. His eyes matched her own, both a greenish color. Hannah looked just like her mom, however, with the blonde hair and the freckles. Annabeth Jackson held onto her daughter like she hadn't seen her in a month.

"Um, Mom," Hannah coughed. "I...can't breathe..."

"You're a Jackson, honey, you don't need to breathe," Annabeth answered. Percy gently took his daughter's arm and pulled her away from her mother.

"How's it been here, huh?" he asked, pulling Hannah into a rough hug. "Kicking butt, taking names?"

Hannah smiled – no, _beamed_ – at her father. "Sort of," she said.

Raphael watched the whole thing with a sort of amused detachment. He saw how his friend lit up at the sight of her parents. How she laughed so easily with them. How she...wait, she was staring at him.

Hannah smiled and stepped away from her parents. She took Raph's hand in her own.

"Mom, Dad," she began shakily. "This is one of my new friends, Raphael. Raph, these are my parents."

Percy and Annabeth Jackson looked from their daughter to Raph, first confused, then with a certain understanding in their eyes.

"Ah," her mother answered. "Friend, huh?"

"I...guess that's what you could call it," Raph answered, looking at Hannah for conformation. She nodded and shrugged.

"Sure, let's go with that," she said.

A loud trumpet blast sounded from the arena, and the Jacksons turned around. Hannah's hand tightened on Raph's; she hadn't told her parents that she'd been disqualified.

"That's the tournament, right?" her father asked, turning to her. "What are we waiting for? Let's go, guys!" He grabbed his wife's hand and they both hurried off towards the arena.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Mom likes to analyze fights, and Dad gets pumped watching them."

Raphael smiled. "They...didn't seem too put off by me."

"And why would they?" Hannah looped an arm through his as they followed her parents to the arena. "They've seen weirder things, remember?" She kissed him on the cheek. "And I was never 'put off' by you, Red."

Raph smiled with her, wondering if this was how a "normal" relationship felt. Earlier, he had been nervous to meet Hannah's parents. He'd been a wreck until Hannah had assured him that they were okay with his appearance. After all, they truly had seen worse things than giant, talking turtles. And, they even seemed to be okay with their daughter's relationship with him. Granted, they hadn't actually told them they were...romantically involved (if "involved" was what you could call it), but her parents seemed to understand.

He suddenly stopped her and turned her to face him. He knew they were out in the open, but he really didn't care. He gripped her face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers. After the initial surprise, she began to kiss him back. He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead.

"Wh-what was that for?" she stammered.

He just smiled and took her hand tightly in his. "Come on, your parents are gonna wonder where we are."

**A/N: **I hope I did an ok job with Percy and Annabeth...I really don't know how to write them :/ But, reviews are still welcome! :D Thanks for reading!


	24. Wait, what?

I LIIIIIIIVE!...again O.o hehe its been a while. Life is crazy, and let's leave it at that. Thanks to my reviewers, I hope you haven't forgotten me! T^T Anyway, here's chapter 24! I only own Hannah and her group (not including Percy and Annabeth) :) Enjoy!

~24~24~24~24~

Hannah's leg jumped up and down beside Raph's. She was nervous, and for good reason. Her parents didn't know she'd been disqualified. Obviously, they knew about Micah, and the circumstances surrounding his death, but they didn't know that the Tournament didn't allow female participants.

"So, Han." Percy turned to his daughter. "When's your next bout?"

"Not sure," she lied smoothly. "I have to check the boards." She didn't look away from the fighters below. Donatello was busy fighting a giant wielding a hammer. Her leg kept bouncing.

"Calm down, Achilles," Raphael whispered in her ear. He placed a hand on her knee. "Yer shakin' da whole bench."

"Sorry," she whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Annabeth asked, just a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Analyzing Donnie's fight," Hannah replied, gesturing to the other turtle in the ring below. She stood. "I'm gonna go check the boards." She nudged Raph with her foot. "Wanna come?"

"Sure–"

"Oh, you stay here," Annabeth cut him off. "I'll go. I need girl time with my daughter." As she stood, she tapped her husband on the shoulder. "Don't grill him too badly," Raph heard her say. Then, she linked her arm through Hannah's and dragged her towards the main thoroghfare. Hannah looked over her shoulder at Raph, her face clearly saying "I don't know what to do!"

Raphael shrugged slightly. He was just as flustered as she was. As he turned back toward the fight, Percy spoke up.

"So...Raphael, was it?"

He was obviously trying to go for nonchalant, but Raph saw right through to his suspicion. He decided to be polite.

"Yes sir," he answered. "Raphael Hamato."

"You seem pretty close to my daughter, Raphael Hamato." Percy suddenly leaned forward, a stern expression on his face and a finger near Raph's nose. "I'm watching you."

Raphael blanched, feeling the power radiating off him. He was definitely living up to everything Hannah had told Raph about her father. If he wanted to, Percy could take him out very easily.

Out of all the things he had ever done in his life, Raphael had never felt more afraid.

A muscle in Percy's jaw twitched, and his face split into a wide smile. He laughed, pulling back.

"You should see your face, Raphael," he said, chuckling. "You look like you're about to pee yourself."

Raph sighed in relief, trying not to jump down Percy's throat. Yes, he was powerful, but he was too much like Michelangelo for Raph's liking. "Sorry. It's jus' a little nerve-wrackin'."

"What, the competition?"

Raph had been referring to the fact that he was meeting Hannah's parents, but that worked, too. "Yeah."

"I'm just messing around," Percy went on. "I trust my daughter...and I _think_ I can trust you."

"Wait, so..." Raph began, his attention finally drawn away from his brother's fight. "What exactly are ya sayin', Mr. Jackson?"

"Don't hurt my daughter," the man replied. "And everything'll be fine. You're obviously and honorable...person, so I know I can trust you with my daughter's heart."

A weight lifted itself off his chest. Her father approved. _Thank God._

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson," Raph told him, grinning.

"You're welcome," Percy replied. "Now that that's out of the way, why don't you tell me why you two were disqualified from the tournament?"

~24~24~24~24~

"Mom? Mom, stop! Hold on!" Hannah pulled her arm out of her mother's grasp and stopped. Her mother turned to face her, her back to the competitor's boards. Annabeth took Hannah's hands in her own, a huge smile on her face.

"So, tell me how it happened!" she exclaimed happily.

"Shh, Mom, this is hardly the place for a heart-to-heart," Hannah answered. She looked around at the other spectators and competitors. As she looked, an official came over and marked through Donatello's name on the board. _He must've lost_, Hannah realized.

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm just so happy," Annabeth said. "Your father and I always worried you wouldn't find anyone."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Hannah stopped her, then shook her head. "Oh, never mind. You...you approve?"

"Why the disbelieving tone?" Annabeth asked, turning around to face the board. "Hey, I don't see your name up here."

"Hang on, Mom." Hannah moved to stand between her and the board. "You approve. Even though he's...not human?"

Annabeth gripped her daughter's arms. "Honey, I could tell just by looking at you two this morning that he makes you very happy." She smiled. "And that's all I want for you."

"Thanks, Mom." Hannah smiled back as Annabeth pulled her into a hug.

Just as Raphael came careening around the corner. He dove behind Hannah, peeking over her shoulder.

"Yer dad's pissed," he told her. Annabeth sighed.

"What about, this time?"

"How DARE they!" Percy roared. He came around the corner, obviously fuming. He walked up to where they were gathered, parting the crowds with just his angry look.

"What?"

"How _dare_ those...idiots tell my daughter she can't participate!"

"Why?" Annabeth asked, looking from Hannah to Percy.

"Because she's a girl!"

Annabeth stood stock still. "Excuse me?" she asked, her voice soft in her anger.

"They disqualified her. Because she's a _girl._They don't allow females to participate."

"So..."Annabeth turned to her daughter. "How did you fight?"

"I'm guessing she wasn't able to," Percy answered, cutting in between Hannah and her mother. "See? Her name's not on the boards."

"I did compete," Hannah explained, speaking up. "I just...wasn't me, exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Hannah walked over and pointed to a box with the name 'Achilles' in it. A line had been struck through, signifying he was out of the competition. "This was me."

The Jacksons stared at the name in disbelief.

Raphael stepped out from behind Hannah. "She disguised herself as a boy and fought," he told them. "She's really good. I fought against her in a bout."

Hannah nodded. "That's another reason they disqualified me. Not only was I female and trying to compete, but I lied about the fact that I was female." Hannah shrugged. "If that even makes sense."

"And they found out when you fought the monsters as yourself," Annabeth said.

Hannah nodded. "But I couldn't waste the time to put on my armor. I had to protect the Nexus. To do that, I had to fight as quickly as I could."

"You'd think the ruler here would take that into account," Percy noted, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, go figure," Raph put in.

"So..." Annabeth started. "What happens now?"

They all looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

_What happens when Gaia and Kronos get here?_

**A/N: so, I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapters in this, because...I'm already writing the sequel ^-^ (well, more like a companion, really. It'll be Don centered instead of Raph/Hannah). So, reviews are always welcome! :D **


	25. Oh, Snap

Stupid fanfiction not letting me upload when I wanted to... -.- Anyway, here I am uploading in the middle of my history class...not paying attention...watching is snow outside...right before spring break...*sigh* okay, enough griping. Here it is, chapter 25! Thanks to my lovely reviewers, it keeps me going! Enjoy! :D

~25~25~25~25~

Hannah was pacing inside her apartment, where she and the Turtles had taken over. The rest of her group was at the arena, watching another battle. She clenched and unclenched her fists, shaking her hands out every now and then.

"Geez, would ya sit down?" Raph finally said. "Yer makin' me nervous."

"I can't," she replied. "My parents'll be back any minute with the Daimyo's decision. We need to see what they say, if they find out why monsters are getting through."

"Okay, but," Donatello spoke up. "I don't see how pacing around your living room is going to help things."

"It makes me feel better."

"Well, it makes _me_ feel dizzy," Mikey muttered.

"Then don't watch me," Hannah retorted.

"Then stop pacin'!"

Growling, Hannah threw open the front door and went to sit on the curb.

"Dude, is she okay?" Mikey asked Raph. "She seems...snappier than normal."

"I'm _not_ snappy!" Hannah called from outside.

Chuckling, Raph answered. "She's just worried. She wants to know if there's a reason Micah died, or if the fact that monsters are coming through is the result of a high concentration of demigods here."

"The monsters are attracted to demigods?" Leo asked. "Then, how come they don't get attacked at their camp?"

"Apparently there's a barrier," Don explained. "A sort of forcefield that blocks whatever signal demigods send out."

"And that signal's not blocked here?" Mikey asked.

"It should be," Hannah answered, coming back into the room. "For all intents and purposes, because we're in this Nexus, the monsters shouldn't be able to sense us." She plopped down on the couch between Raph and Donnie. "But they are."

"So, what are they gonna–"

"Hannah!" Percy suddenly burst through the door and ran for his daughter's room. He was smoking slightly, and his shirt was charred. "I need Riptide."

"What? Why?" she asked, getting to her feet. "What did the Daimyo say?"

"Not now, honey," Annabeth said, coming into the room. "There's a chimera on the lose in the arena."

"_What_?"

Percy came out of Hannah's room, the sword uncapped. "We can handle it, with the other demigods' help." He was about to walk out the door when he stopped and backpedaled, coming to a stop in front of Hannah.

"Stay," he pointed at her.

"But–"

"_Stay,_" he emphasized, before following Annabeth out the door. He shut it behind him, leaving Hannah to stare at the whitewashed wood. Her fists clenched again, actually shaking with the force.

"...Hannah?" Raphael asked hesitantly. "Are you–"

She let out a stream of curses, making all the turtles blush, even Raphael.

"I can't believe he won't let me fight," she said once she'd gotten most of her anger out. "They trusted me enough to come here and fight in the tournament, they know I've fought monsters before, why can't they let me fight?" She sat back down on the couch, putting her head in her hands. "Why won't they let me help them?"

None of the brothers really knew what to do. Taking a chance, Donnie sat down beside her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"They don't want to lose you, Han," he told her. "You said so yourself, _you_ are the world's only hope. If something happens to you, there will be no one left to combat this evil that's coming. They want to keep you safe."

She replied, but no one understood; her voice was muffled by her hands.

"Of course you're mature enough," Donatello said, looking up at Raph for help. He shrugged and sat down on Hannah's other side, taking one of her hands away from her face.

"It'll be okay," he rubbed her back with his free hand as Don pulled away. "You'll see. It's one...chomera, how much damage can it do?"

"It's a _chimera_, Raph," Hannah corrected. "And it can do a lot. I just hope that they can handle it with the other demigods' help." She leaned against Raph's shoulder. "I just don't want to lose them."

"You won't," he answered, haltingly putting his arm all the way around her. His brothers didn't know what had transpired between the two of them the previous night. He was a little hesitant to do anything that gave away their new relationship status. He glanced up at Mikey, just daring him to say anything.

The loudmouth turtle had opened his mouth to speak, but Leo slapped a hand over his mouth. He and Don dragged Mikey into their Sensei's room, shutting the door behind them.

Silently thanking his brothers' foresight, he held Hannah tighter. He kissed her cheek, murmuring assurances in her ear. She pulled his other arm around her, holding it, and laid her head under his chin.

"I'm so scared, Raphael," she whispered. "More monsters are coming through, and I just _know_ someone else is going to get hurt, or worse. I can feel it."

"Stop it, Han, nothin' is gonna happen." Raphael squeezed her shoulders. "I won't let it."

She laughed humorlessly. "You can't stop something you can't touch. Not with brute force. Gaea and Kronos are hidden away somewhere, but they can still send monsters through the barrier."

"Yeah," Raph started. "But, how many monster attacks have there been? There was da minotaur, da horde of baddies, and now da chimera."

"Three," Hannah whispered. "According to Micah's analysis of the barrier, it's tough enough to cause both Gaea and Kronos to use most of their energy to get one monster through. They'd have to rest after that and regain enough strength to do it again, something that should take much longer than a few days."

"You think they've got help? From inside da Nexus?"

Hannah fell silent. She pulled away from Raph, sitting up straight. Her face showed a mixture of disbelief, fear, and enlightenment. She looked up at Raph, her eyes wide.

"Holy shit," she breathed. "There's a mole in the tournament."

**A/N: oh shnap :O. Reviews are always welcome! :D**


	26. Rage

Allo everyone! So...I finished the Hunger Games today and OH MY GOD IT WAS AMAZING! But, I think it changed my writing a bit. So, if this chapter is a bit Hunger-Gamey (hehe), I'm sorry. Thanks to my awesome reviewers - Jess Marilyn, Ravenhearst, and Linzerj! You guys keep the creative juices flowing (well...you and Mountain Dew).

I would also like to thank Forky the Pitchfork, who I know will come and poke me to no end until I update. So, thank you my pointy friend. :) Enjoy chapter 26!

~26~26~26~26~

She ran to the arena, shaking the falling rain out of her face, hoping and praying that her parents were safe. She had a sneaking suspicion that the person passing all the information to Gaea and Kronos was one that was inside their inner circle. After all, only someone with priviledged knowledge would know how to get past the barrier. Someone who understood the physics and mechanics of it all. Someone extremely smart.

Someone like Ryder.

Cursing her stupidity, Hannah ran faster. Her still bare feet slapped against the pavement, slipping and sliding on the wet ground. Someone once told her that the weather in the Nexus was directly related to the Daimyo's mood. It had rained four times since she'd arrived, including this most recent shower. Hopefully the rain would dampen the chimera's fire.

She reached the edge of the arena, looking down just in time to see the chimera erupt into sparks. She leapt down the steps, Micah's quiver bouncing on her back. Hannah jumped down and landed between her father and Ryder, stringing an arrow back and aiming it at Ryder. The red head had a look of surprise on his face, and he held his hands up. Suddenly, everyone started talking at once.

"Hannah, what are you doing?"

"It's Ryder, he's on our side."

"Come on, Achilles," Ryder laughed. "It's me."

"Only two people could understand the complexities of this barrier," she said, her voice low and menacing. "And one of them is dead."

"Hannah, what are you talking about?" Bruce asked.

"The only way monsters could be getting through is by someone on the inside manipulating the barrier." She didn't take her eyes off Ryder, nor did she lower her bow.

Ryder actually laughed. "And you think it's me?"

Hannah just glared at him, her lip curling slightly in disgust.

"Please," he went on. "Micah was the only one smart enough for that. I caught him at it one night. He was the one that–_oof_!"

Hannah had forgone the bow and arrow and had simply punched Ryder in the face, sending him sprawling in the dirt and the mud. As he tried to get back to his feet, she pounced on him, a knee on his chest. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yelled right in his face.

"How _dare_ you pin that accusation on him, you piece of shit! He was still a child! He never would have done that!"

Percy and Annabeth tried to pull her off the Scottish boy, but she pushed them away and hit Ryder across the face again, opening up a gash above his eye. She hauled him to his feet and pushed him at Bruce, who caught and spun him to face Hannah.

"Admit it," she told him. "In front of us, before we send you to be imprisoned."

Blinking blood from his eyes, Ryder turned and looked up at Bruce, hoping for some encouragement from his friend. "Bruce, come on," he said. "You don't believe her, do you?"

Bruce stared down at him, his face expressionless. "You're the reason Micah died," he answered quietly. Only those who knew Bruce really well knew that when his voice got quiet, he was really pissed.

Ryder's jovial smile dropped into a scowl directed at Hannah. "You can't stop them," he hissed. "Kronos and Gaea will take over this world, as well as ours. You'll see. They won't show mercy, least of all to you, bitch!" He went to spit in her face, but Bruce knocked him out with a quick elbow to the head before Ryder could work of the saliva.

"Thanks, Bruce," Hannah murmured. She couldn't look away from Ryder.

Bruce nodded and bent to secure Ryder's hand and feet together. Percy and Annabeth each put a hand on Hannah's shoulder, offering both comfort and restraint.

"Why don't you go back to the apartment," Annabeth told her. "We'll take care of this. You look like you could do with a little Raph time."

'Raph time' was the furthest thing from her mind, but she turned and wordlessly retrieved her bow and quiver from where she'd thrown them. She stalked up to the arena steps, mulling over what Bruce had said.

Ryder was the one who let the minotaur through. The horde of monsters through. The horde of monsters that killed Micah. Bruce was absolutely right.

It was all Ryder's fault.

Everything.

Hannah stopped walking, lurching forward slightly as her feet froze. Her heart started drumming faster, echoing in her arms and ears. Almost unconsciously, she reached for an arrow in her quiver and set it against the bow, simultaneously turning and aiming it right at Ryder. Percy turned just as she let the arrow loose, sending it hurtling into Ryder's shoulder. He jumped and screamed, coming to because of the pain. She heard her companions screaming her name, trying to get her to stop as she nocked another arrow. She let two more fly, one in his other shoulder and the second in his knee, before her parents wrenched the weapons out of her hands. She barely felt their hands on her, holding her back from strangling him with her bare hands.

"Hannah!" her mother yelled, trying to snap her out of whatever killing trance she'd gone into. Annabeth actually shook her shoulders a few times, snapping her fingers under her nose.

Hannah blinked a few times, the sound rushing back into her ears and her heart hammering in her chest. She looked at Ryder, slowly bleeding out on the ground, and knew she'd been the cause of it. He wasn't dead, but they would definitely have to interrogate him quickly to get any information out of him.

She didn't feel any remorse, though. She thought she would, and yet...Maybe it was the fact that she knew Ryder was the cause of Micah's death. Maybe she knew that they all would be safer if he was dead. Whatever it was, she wasn't sorry. She felt like this was right.

"Let me go," she said quietly. "I'm fine, now, let me go."

Annabeth gripped her shoulders for a second longer. "Go back. Back to the apartment, okay?"

Hannah nodded, gathering her weapons and bolting. Again, her feet splashed in the water. As she ran, she noticed her breath began hitching in her throat. By the time she reached the apartment, hot tears were falling down her cheeks and she was shaking violently. The door was still open, and the turtles were still in the room. Leonardo saw her collapse at the curb, falling on her elbows and knees and resting her forehead on her hands. He yelled something at his brothers, but Hannah couldn't make it out over the sound of her sobs. She felt a set of strong arms around her, lifting her to her feet. Somewhere, Donatello's voice was ordering whoever was holding her to lay her on the couch, and to get her something with sugar in it.

"Hannah," Raphael was saying her name over and over in her hear, stroking her forehead and her hair away from her face and the tears from her cheeks. "Han, what happened?"

"Here, lemme look," Donnie murmured. Raphael's warm bulk left her side to be replaced by Donnie's smaller, less familiar form. He shone a light into her eyes and checked her pulse.

"Hannah, listen to me," he said. "You're in shock, okay? You need to calm down, take deep breaths, and drink this." He gently thrust a warm cup of tea into her hands. She took a few gulps of air and sipped the tea. Once she'd calmed down enough, Raph knealt back down beside her, next to Donnie.

"D'you think you can tell us what happened?" he asked.

Hannah sniffed and gripped the cup tighter. She took a deep, steadying breath.

"I...I killed Ryder."

**A/N: Aw...Hannah's first [human] kill...I kinda feel sorry for her :( Please review! :D**


	27. Forgetting

**Allo! Chapter 27 is up! I'm surprised I found time to update, cause I just finished Catching Fire (Hunger Games 2) and I literally had to force myself to get this done before I started Mockingjay (Hunger Games 3). Anywho, thanks to my gorgeous reviewers Jess Marylin, Ravenhearst, and Linzerj! I wuuuuuuvs you guys! :D Enjoy!**

~27~27~27~27~

"She's been in there for hours," Annabeth stated. She was sitting on the couch, clenching her hands together so hard that her knuckles were white. Her husband was leaning against the back of the couch behind her, facing his daughter's bedroom door. The entire demigod group had been assembled, as were the turtles. A grim silence had fallen upon them all, until Annabeth had broken it.

"I'm a little afraid for her," Donnie murmured. "As soon as she told us what happened, she locked herself in. She wouldn't answer any of us, even Raph." He gestured to his older brother as he said it.

Raphael was sitting on the floor next to Hannah's bedroom, his head in his hands. As a ninja, he and his brothers knew how to kill. But that didn't mean they had. He had no idea what Hannah was going through, and what was worse...he didn't know how to make it any better for her. He was at a loss, and all he could do was sit there and hope she would open her door.

He started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ashamed of his anguished tears, he didn't look up. But he held onto Donatello's words as the genius spoke.

"I'm going to try to pick the lock on her door, okay? I want you to go in there and make sure she's all right. Don't let her out until you know for a fact that she's okay."

Raph nodded and wiped his tears away before anyone could see. He stood and watched Donnie pick the lock, then slipped inside as soon as it was open. He locked the door behind him again and turned to the interior of the room. He looked at the bed, found it empty. Hannah's armor was still in its pile in the corner of the room where she'd left it. Yet she was nowhere to be found.

"Hannah?" he called softly. No answer. He looked under her bed, following a hunch, but still nothing.

Suddenly, he heard a strange banging noise from behind the closed bathroom door. He wrenched it open to find Hannah standing in the open shower in her underclothes, repeatedly punching the wall. Her fist was bloody, and her blood was running down the tiled wall. She had punched the spot so many times that the tile had broken into pieces, and bits of it were stuck in the ruined flesh that were her knuckles.

Raph surged forward and threw his arms around her, trapping her arms. She struggled for a bit, sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly she sagged back against him, and he rested his forehead on her shoulder, panting from the effort of keeping her still. He held her tighter as she cried, falling to her knees. He didn't know what else to do. He just pulled her onto his lap and held her.

He felt so helpless. So horribly, utterly, helpless. His angry tears mixed with hers, falling on the bare skin of his legs.

"Hannah," he said. "Han, look at me."

She did, trying in vain to blink back the wetness from her eyes. When she failed, she tried to hide them. But Raph put a finger under her chin and gently tilted her face up to his. Something had snapped inside him, seeing her so full of rage and anguish that she was physically hurting herself. He realized he wanted to protect her from everything, even though she was perfectly capable of protecting herself. He wanted to hold onto her forever, and not let her go. He didn't want to let her out of his sight, never again did he want to go a night without her sleeping beside him.

He put his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

"Please stop doin' this. I don' want you to hurt yourself. I want to keep you safe, 'cause...I love you."

...

After a long time (which they spent alternately clinging to each other, talking, and kissing), Raphael stood and walked over to the door. He opened it just enough to stick his head through and called for Donnie to get him some medical supplies.

"Is she okay?" Don asked, handing over his trusty first aid kit.

"She is now," Raph answered. "She just banged her hand up a bit."

That was an understatement. As Raph slowly began to clean the bits of tile out of her bleeding knuckles, he guessed that she would have scars for the rest of her life. He counted twenty-three broken bits of tile once they were all out. He gently dabbed hot water on the cuts, trying to be as gentle as he could, keeping one eye on Hannah.

She had long ago given up her facade of cold toughness. She grimaced openly whenever a cut stung particularly badly. She still hadn't spoken a word, but as Raph was bandaging her hand she reached out and touched his face softly with her uninjured hand. He leaned into it, even as he tied off the bandage. He opened his arms, and Hannah went readily into them, into his secure embrace. Raph kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. She clung to him tightly, not letting go until he gently gripped her wrists and pushed her arms back down.

"Not so tight, Kid, I gotta breathe, too."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

She sniffed again, and Raph knew she was trying not to cry again. "Everything."

"It's okay," he told her. "You don't hafta act for me. You can cry, scream, break down, whatever. I'll hold you until you're done, okay?"

Her face crumpled, and she muffled her sobs with a hand over her mouth. But her shoulders still shook in his arms and her tears still fell. He waited patiently until she was done, holding her tight against his chest. All the while, he whispered encouragements in her ear.

"It's not your fault. You did what you had to do. I love you, Hannah. I really do. I want us to stay together, yeah? As long as we can. I love you."

Hannah pulled her head back, no longer sobbing, and caught his lips with hers. He gripped her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, and kissed her back. He felt her reach up and untie his mask, and she threw it to the side once it was free.

"Han," he murmured, breathing hard. "Hang on. You're still emotionally unstable. I don' wanna do anything that you'll regret later. Maybe we should stop, let you calm down a bit."

"Raphael," she answered. "I am calm."

And she was right. Her tears had stopped, she was speaking to him again. She reached up and let her fingers slide down Raph's cheek, and his eyes closed in pleasure. She traced his forehead, his beak, his lips, his neck, his shoulders, his chest...

He caught her fingers as she tried to go lower, giving her a slightly hesitant look. "Hang on."

"Raph, all I want to do is forget what happened today," she told him in a quiet voice. She got to her knees and sat so that she was slightly higher than him, resting her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him gently again, continuing in a whisper. "Help me do that. Please."

He looked up into her green eyes, and saw absolutely no hesitation there. "You won't regret it later?" It was said as a statement.

She shook her head, then bent to kiss him again. He pulled her closer so that she was straddling him and ran his hands through her hair. He went from her lips to her neck, then growled softly as he pushed her backwards so they were laying on the floor.

"Good," he said gruffly in between kisses. "'Cause we've reached the point a no return." And he covered her mouth with his, obliterating all further need for conversation.

~27~27~27~27~

At the same time, Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the living room with Donatello and Master Splinter. Leo and Mikey had gone outside to stretch their cramped muscles and train a bit.

"So," Donnie started awkwardly. "What did the Daimyo say when you spoke with him?"

"The tournament's postponed until they can repair the barrier," Percy answered, his arm resting on the couch behind his wife. He glanced behind him at Hannah's closed door, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Raphael's been in there for a while now."

"Hannah's emotionally exhausted," Annabeth replied, cutting Donnie off. "Leave them alone."

Donnie didn't want to tell them that their daughter truly was fine, and that Raphael was probably doing more than comforting her, but he didn't want to ruin their alone time. He turned his attention back to the Jacksons.

"When are you guys going back?" he asked.

"Grover went back with the other kids earlier, with Zeus and Apollo," Percy answered, scratching his chin. "We'll probably head back tomorrow when Zeus comes back."

"Wait, Zeus came?" Donnie asked. "Why?"

"He's the ruler of the gods, Donatello," Percy replied. "He had to come and speak to the Daimyo about the situation. Luckily, the Daimyo listened to him." He turned and spoke lowly to the armrest. "As opposed to a teenaged girl."

"It's okay, hon," Annabeth soothed him, patting Percy's knee. "At least he listened now."

Percy _mhm-_ed and looked at Hannah's door.

"Mr. Jackson," Splinter spoke up. "I assure you, your daughter is in capable hands. Raphael can be trusted."

"I know," he sighed. "But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Annabeth just smiled.

"But...Hannah and Raph don't know," Donnie said, more to himself than anyone else. "They'll be devastated..."

All was silent for a while, each of them thinking through the best way to break it to the couple.

Annabeth had seen it when they'd arrived. Hannah looked happier than they'd seen her in a long time, and she didn't want to take that away from her daughter. Percy knew how it felt to be separated from someone you loved for a long time, and that Hannah couldn't see Raph unless she went into the city. Which was extremely dangerous because of the Gaea/Kronos situation.

Donatello had seen the change she'd brought about in his older brother, seen the way Raphael tried to always protect her. He hated to think about how his brother would change if she was taken away from him. Splinter saw how easily Raph had formed a bond with Hannah, and how she had easily accepted him. She was good for him, obviously, and the Master didn't want that to go away.

Silence engulfed them all, none of them wanting to say the obvious. That there was no possible way to keep the two together. They'd have to separate, and that would hurt them both horribly. There was no answer. It seemed all was lost.

**D'aww I'm a meanie :( Not to worry, though, I'm gonna continue to update even while reading Mockingjay! :) Reviews are welcome, guuuuuys!**


	28. Come At Me

**Tee hee! I know it's early, but I wanted to post chapter 28 now ^-^ I'm almost done with this story, and I can't wait to start writing the sequel/companion! Thank you to my lovely reviewers *buddy the elf voice* I love you! I love you! I looooooove yoooouu! :D Enjoy Chapter 28!**

~28~28~28~28~

Breath. Heat. Sweat. Murmurs. Surrender.

These thoughts echoed in her head as she lay there, tucked in next to Raphael. He was already asleep, his mask and knee/elbow pads still strewn around the room. Thankfully, he wasn't snoring.

Yet.

Hannah searched around the room, trying to locate her underwear. She saw it was all the way across the room, decided it wasn't worth the effort, and settled back down to sleep. She felt safe and secure in Raph's arms, and didn't feel a bit of remorse for what they'd done.

"Raph," she whispered, sitting back up. "Hey, Red, you awake?"

"Mm?" He didn't open his eyes, but she knew he was listening by the way his breathing quieted.

"Thanks."

His golden eyes flew open and he stared at her. "You're thanking me...for...?"

Hannah laughed. "Helping me forget." She kissed him. "Loving me." Another kiss. "Willing to hold me when I cried."

Raph smiled back. "Anytime, Kid." He sat up and propped his head on his hand, facing her. "So...ya don' regret it, do ya?"

"Not at all."

Raphael wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair.

"Can we stay like this?" he asked softly. "I don' wanna leave you. I don' wanna go back to my old life, where I keep fightin' the same thugs day after day. Sometimes I don' even know if I'm gonna come back alive, if any of us will. I don't...I _can't_ go back to that uncertainty without...without–"

Hannah had stopped his lips with her fingers. "Shh, Raph, it'll be okay." She looked deep into his eyes, stroking his face. "It's okay."

"Stay with me?" he whispered.

Hannah froze, her hand still on his cheek. "Oh, Red, I..." she sighed. "I just–"

"Don't know if it'll work," Raph finished for her. "The long-distance bit."

Hannah smiled grimly. "Yeah."

He kissed her gently. "We can do it."

"I know." She lay back down in his arms, her face illuminated by the moonlight falling through her window. She knew that she'd have to leave soon, but she wanted to make the last few moments they had together count. A plan began forming in her mind.

"We need sleep, Kid," Raph told her, yawning.

"Mm," she answered, grinning mischievously. She sat up and kissed Raph deeply. "Do we?"

The hot-headed turtle laughed. "Nah, I don't think so."

And they picked up right where they left off.

~28~28~28~28~

The next morning, Hannah got up before Raph. She stretched, dressed, and kissed Raph on the forehead before she quietly left the room. No one else was awake yet, so she opened the door to let the sunlight in. She wanted a few moments to herself to think, to reflect on her's and Raphael's relationship. She stepped outside on the curb and sat down, revelling in the sun.

She dreaded leaving this place. But, at the same time, she couldn't wait to get out of the Nexus. This was where Micah died. This was where she killed Ryder. Her life had taken a completely different turn than she'd expected.

And yet, this was where she'd met Raphael and his family. She'd fought alongside them, made pacts with them, had been accepted into their small inner circle. This was where Raph told her he loved her.

Hannah sighed. She still wasn't so sure about this new turn of events. From what she'd learned by watching Raph the past week, she understood he lived in the moment. She didn't know how long the feeling of the moment would last, and she was afraid she didn't feel the same way. Well, there was that and the fact that her parents probably wouldn't like the way their relationship was now. She didn't think they would, anyway...On the other hand, Hannah knew that too much had happened the past week where Raph had had to comfort her, hold her, reassure her. She wasn't a cry-baby, not at all, but 1) her adopted little brother was killed, and 2) she killed the person responsible. She was also still worried about the Gaea/Kronos situation. Her parents had informed her that the gods and the demigods were working together to fight the threat, led by Apollo himself. It seemed even he wanted revenge for the murder of his son. No longer was the fate of the world solely on her shoulders; she could breathe a little easier, and take a break.

Hannah thought about what would happen if she decided to stay with Raph and his family. She allowed her mind to explore such ideas as celebrating Christmas with them, hanging out with their other circle of friends, things like that. But, she also knew that she would never be safe on her own while there were monsters about, while Kronos and Gaea were still in action. And as long as she wasn't safe, her new friends wouldn't be either. Her...signal would stick with them, even when she wasn't there, and they wouldn't be safe around the city, going about their own lives.

Gritting her teeth, Hannah cursed and rested her forehead on her drawn-up knees. She was out of options that allowed her and Raph to stay together. She didn't want to, but her mind thought about life without Raphael. Without his hands, his embrace, his kiss. Just thinking about living without him made Hannah both angry and depressed.

Suddenly, Hannah froze, sensing a presence close to her. It wasn't human, neither was it one of her new friends. Slowly, ever so slowly, she reached behind her to pull _Anaklusmos_ out of her back pocket. Again she froze, this time in fear.

_Anaklusmos_ was back in her room. She was unarmed.

The monster grunted and sniffled, searching for her. She didn't know what it was, but it sounded like another chimera. It was no more than thirty feet away, down the street to her left. A stream of fear-induced curses went through Hannah's mind. She sat there for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes. Still, it was long enough for the monster to have noticed her. Which it hadn't.

_Why don't you attack already?_ Hannah thought. _I'm right here. Come at me, beastie._

It still didn't. Hannah lifted her head slowly to find that she was right. It was a chimera, and it was now sniffing the ground five feet in front of her. Its scaly skin glinted in the sun, leaving spots dancing on her eyes. She fought down the urge to scream, knowing that it would just send the chimera into a frenzy.

But it was _five feet in front of her_! How could it _not_ see her? And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Raphael and his family had gone on so many adventures, their strange signals included human, turtle, alien, future, and so many others. They were so screwed up, metaphysically speaking, that their signals masked her own. And those of her parents. With all the time she'd spent with Raphael and his family, her signal was masked so much that she probably reeked of 'mutant turtle' to the chimera. Not 'demigod'.

Hannah smiled to herself and voiced her earlier thought, slipping into a fighting stance. "Come at me, beastie."

The chimera didn't bat an eye in her direction. It just kept on sniffing and snuffling down the street. Hannah raced back to her room, grabbed her sword, and went back outside to dispatch the monster without it even knowing she was there. It went up in sparks when she stabbed it behind its front leg, going right into its heart. Once that was taken care of, she went back inside and tackled Raphael, suddenly very happy.

"Hey! I was sleepin'!" he exclaimed as she landed on him.

"Raph, guess what!" She didn't even pause long enough for him to guess. "Monsters can't see me. I can stay with you!"

**Yaaaay! Problems solved! :D For those of you who might be a little confused about the signal-masking, here's where I was going with it. When Hannah fought the minotaur, it could sense her 1) because she only spent a little bit of time talking with the turtles, maybe 10 minutes, and 2) because it was a greater monster, probably just under the titans and giants (which was why it could sense Raph too). When the rest of the monsters came through, the lead giant yelled out "I smell demigods!" (remember?) and it was referring to the group that Hannah had come with, seeing as they spent their time amongst themselves. The only reason Hannah killed so many so quickly was because they couldn't sense her at all, seeing as she spent more time with Raphael. When her parents arrive and kill off the chimera, obviously it is the same situation as it was with Hannah and the minotaur. So...yep! :) Reviews are welcome!**


	29. New Beginning

***sniff sniff*This is the final chapter, guys! :'( Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me so far, you guys rock! I reeeeeeeally hope you liked this story, and just know I've already started working on the sequel. It won't be a crossover per say, but it'll still have Hannah/Raph in it :) Enjoy!**

~29~29~29~29~

Raphael held her out at arms length, not sure if he should believe her or not. "What did you say?"

"I can stay with you!" She was all smiles, her face lit up and her green eyes sparkling. "I fought a chimera, and it couldn't sense me! Monsters can't sense your family! You guys stink to them!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Kid, you're not makin' any sense." Raphael laughed at the "stink" comment. Then his heart beat faster as he took in the whole of what she was saying. "What do you mean, you fought a chimera?"

Hannah explained to him what had happened outside, and why the chimera didn't sense her.

"So," Raph started. "Because you've spent so much time wit' us, you're demigod signal is...stinky?"

"Masked," Hannah corrected, throwing him his mask and elbow/knee pads. "And yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Raphael "dressed", then scooped Hannah up into a hug, lifting her feet off the floor and spinning her around. "So we can stay together," he said.

"Eventually," she replied once he'd put her back down. "I have a feeling my parents are gonna want me to stay with them at least until the summer, so it'll be a while. But, still!" She smiled again.

"Do your parents know?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, I was going to tell them and your family when they all wake up."

"Well, let's go wake 'em up, then."

It turned out, her parents were already awake. And they had good news of their own.

"They seperated them!" Percy told his daughter happily. "Kronos and Gaea are no longer close enough to plot together. Their both imprisoned on seperate ends of the world, there's no threat."

"They...they did it?" Hannah asked, running into her parents' open arms.

"Apollo took it extremely personal when Micah died," Annabeth said. "You don't have to get the Daimyo's help anymore."

The small family embraced a moment longer, then broke apart as the rest of Raphael's family entered the main room of the apartment.

"Why the jovial mood?" Splinter asked.

Hannah's parents explained that the Kronos/Gaea threat had been neutralized nearly overnight. When Hannah told them all what had happened that morning, Percy stopped her.

"Wait, so," he began. "The chimera didn't _see_ you?"

"See, smell, hear, anything!" Hannah answered happily. "It was like I was invisible."

"Do you think the same goes for us?" Annabeth asked, turning to her husband. "Would we be the same way?"

"Well enough to get back to Camp," Hannah told them. "Especially if I go with you."

"That won't happen until tomorrow, Han," Percy said. "Zeus had to go back to Olympus for the time being. He needed to tie up the loose ends that came with the gods' and demigods' victory." He nudged Raphael. "Looks like you two have another night together."

Both Hannah and Raph blushed deep red/green as the rest of those assembled laughed. After, there was much cause for celebration, as the Daimyo's Gyoji materialized and informed the group that the Battle Nexus Tournament was to be cancelled for that year. So many things had happened in the arena that it needed to be rebuilt and remade before more fighting could take place in it.

Meaning the previous winner would retain the title for another year.

"Woohoo!" Mikey exclaimed. "I'm _still_ the Battle Nexus Champion!"

His brothers groaned, knowing that they'd have to deal with him holding the title over their heads for a whole new year. During the revelling, Hannah's hand found Raph's, and he squeezed it. They had another night together, and her parents were fine with it. They trusted them both.

Mikey talked them all into playing a mess of games. During their third game of charades, Raph's hand found Hannah's, and he kissed her forehead. For the moment, things were wonderful. They were all one big, happy family. Soon, it was too late for games. Percy and Annabeth gratefully went to sleep in Leo's room, like they had the previous night. Leo bunked with Mikey, and Don went to work on his project that was sitting on the kitchen counter. Hannah led Raph into her room, closing the door behind them.

"One more night," Raphael sighed. He reached up and touched a strand of her hair. "Las' one."

Hannah didn't say anything. She leaned up and kissed him lightly, and Raphael got her message. _Let's make the most of it_.

...

So he kissed her again, and they settled in for another calm night.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The Daimyo must have been in a good mood. As opposed to Hannah's and Raphael's moods. They both knew she had to go home that day, and neither of them knew for sure when the next time they'd see each other would be.

As the morning sun streamed in through her window, Hannah pulled her covers over her head, effectively blocking out the light. Beside her, Raphael chuckled and stretched, yawning.

"It's just a little bit a sunlight, Kid," he told her. "It ain't gonna hurt ya."

She hissed back at him, then replied in a thick Transylvanian accent. "But I am a child of de night, sunlight shall kill me!"

Grinning, Raph reached down and tickled her behind her knee. She jerked back so violently that she almost fell out of the bed. Both of them laughed, Hannah so hard that she actually snorted. Which made them laugh even harder. Once they'd calmed down, Raph pulled her close again.

"Let's stay here a little longer," Hannah murmured, snuggling closer to his bulk. "Please."

… … … … …

It seemed like only a few moments later when Donnie knocked on the door, signaling for them to start getting ready.

"I don't wanna go," Hannah groaned.

Raphael kissed her on the forehead. "But you gotta. So c'mon Achilles."

They dressed, and Raph helped Hannah pack up her sparse belongings. She'd travelled light, all except for the bag that held her armor. Raph shouldered that bag, the armor clanking slightly, and followed her out the door. They went to where her parents were standing on the curb, talking to a tall older man.

"Who's that?" Raph asked, eyeing the man's salt-and-pepper hair, Hawaiian shirt, and chinos.

"My grandfather," Hannah replied, grinning. "Doesn't he look like the god of the ocean?"

Raph smiled back and tried to trip her. She reached out and punched him in the shoulder, laughing. Percy, Annabeth, and Poseidon looked curiously at them, and they fell quiet. Annabeth took Hannah's bag from her, and Percy relieved Raph of the bag of armor. He gripped Raph's shoulder in a somewhat fatherly gesture, then followed his wife back to where Poseidon was still standing. Hannah stepped up to the god and hugged him.

"Hi Grandpa," Hannah said. "I though Zeus was coming to get us?"

"He was...tied up," Poseidon answered. "What with cleaning up Kronos' and Gaea's mess and all." The god turned to Raph. "Who's this?"

"Raphael Hamato," Hannah answered, going to stand beside the turtle. She slipped her hand into his. "The guy who kept me sane this entire time."

Raphael smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. Poseidon stepped forward and shook his other one.

"Thank you, Raphael," the god said. "I appreciate you taking such good care of my granddaughter."

"Anytime, sir."

Poseidon noddded. "And now comes the time for final goodbyes." He looked at Hannah. "You have five minutes, Achilles." He winked at her before turning away, beginning to explain to her parents how the barrier would be repaired for good once they'd left.

Hannah turned to Raph, taking both hands in hers. She stared at their hands for a long moment before Raph spoke.

"Hannah Grace Jackson, look at me."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice saying her full name. She looked up into his golden eyes, burning like liquid fire.

"I'm...I'm not normally good with goodbyes," he started.

"I seem to remember you not being very good with hello's, either."

He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Hannah knew he was remembering their first conversation. More like an interrogation, really.

"Well, I've come a long way since then," he said, smiling.

"That's for sure."

Raph rested his forehead against Hannah's. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you," he whispered.

"Yes, you do. You'll go on living with your brothers and father. This seperation is not final." Hannah sat back and caught his eyes. "We _will_ be together again," she finished forcefully.

"Yes, ma'am," Raph answered, making Hannah laugh.

"Summer, okay?" Hannah went on. "Think you can hold on until then?"

Raph kissed her lightly. "I'll try."

A few yards away, Annabeth cleared her throat, signaling that their time was up. Then she pointed at something across the Nexus, causing Percy and Poseidon to turn completely away from Raph and Hannah.

Smiling, Raph caught Hannah's face and kissed her deeply. He knew it was going to be their last kiss for a while, so he wanted to make it special. He wanted to make sure they both remembered it. He felt Hannah's cheeks burning under his hands, but she made no move to stop him. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her close, and she twined her arms around his neck. Finally, Hannah had to pull away for air. She still hadn't let go. They stood there, trying to catch their breath.

"Be safe," Raph said. "I love you."

Unable to speak, Hannah smiled her response and went to stand with her family. She waved at Raph as the group began to glow. Raph waved back, even as the light began to intensify, but Raph kept watching. He watched until his eyes began to hurt, and he finally forced himself to look away. When the light was gone, so was Hannah. He stared at the spot where they'd been standing only seconds before. He knew he should go back inside the apartment, but he couldn't make his feet move.

Eventually, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, bro," Leo said gently. "Splinter says its time to go home."

Home. Where Hannah still wouldn't be. But, Raph knew it wasn't the end of the world. Neither was it the end of their relationship. He had a good feeling that her parents would allow her to stay with him over the summer. No, this wasn't an ending. It was another beginning to another adventure.

And he would see Hannah again.

~*THE END*~

**Well, there you go, its done :( sad day. But, reviews are still welcome, guys! Be looking for the sequel soon! TTFN, ta ta for now! **

**~Huntress**


	30. Playlist

**Turtles of Olympus Playlist**

**So, I had this idea a while back to make a playlist for this story, so here's what I've got. I'm pretty sure most of these can be found on YouTube, iffin ya wanna hear them...and yes, these are all on my iPod ^-^ I don't own the songs, just the quotes beneath. Enjoy! :) (A/N: if you listen to them, try to listen to these songs all the way through, some of the best parts are towards the end of the song-mainly chapters 12, 22, and 27)**

-Chapter 1: Graecus - "Goin' Down" by Three Days Grace

"... _He glared at Achilles, but the young warrior just grinned at him. Traximus lunged again, this time angry. But Achilles was ready for him. They jumped and landed on his arm, then jumped again. They thrust out their sword, aiming for the exposed area between the neck and shoulder on Traximus's armor. But before the sword tip touched him, Traximus disappeared. Achilles landed in a crouch..._"

-Chapter 2: Achilles - "Storm Comin'" by The Wailin' Jennys

_"...Hannah, now disguised as Achilles, let her eyes wander over the crowd. They came to rest on four humanoid turtles. At least, that's what they looked like. They each wore a different colored mask, and carried Japanese weapons. They followed her with their eyes, the one in the orange mask even dropped his jaw. The one with a red mask glared at her, and she glared right back..._"

-Chapter 3: Interrogation - "No More Stones" by Enter the Haggis

"..._Where ya goin' tootz?" a gruff voice asked. She turned and found that Donatello's brothers had reached the table. The one in the red mask had spoken, and he now stood with his arms crossed and his golden eyes trained on her. He glared, and Hannah glared right back. Her anger had ignited when he'd called her "tootz". "Excuse me?" she asked, her voice icy..._"

-Chapter 4: Team up - "Fire It Up" by Thousand Foot Krutch

"_...The Minotaur roared and charged. Hannah sank into a defensive stance and leaped out of the bull's way. She turned and slashed at its side, and ichor fell from the cut in its side. It roared again and turned on her..._"

-Chapter 5: Explanation - "Fall Away" by The Fray

"..._Raphael looked down at the girl, a new respect for her forming. Under the blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin, she was all warrior. She was way tougher than she looked, something the other girl didn't seem to understand. She hadn't been there, she hadn't seen Hannah fight the Minotaur basically by herself..._"

-Chapter 6: Troubles - "Secrets" by OneRepublic

"..._He didn't know what to do about this situation. He knew he was going to have to fight Achilles the next day, and he was really going to fight Hannah. She definitely knew her way around a battlefield, that was for sure. And the way she'd fought that Minotaur? Raph honestly didn't know if he could take her..._"

-Chapter 7: Pact- "All The Stars" by The Wailin' Jennys

"..._"Uh...couldn't sleep," the turtle replied. He stood outside her window, looking up at her from the street. "Um, can...can I talk to you?" _

_Hannah sighed and layed her arms on the windowsill and rested her chin on her hands. "What about?" _

_His golden eyes seemed to burn under his red mask. "Can I come inside?"..._"

-Chapter 8: First Fight - "E for Extinction" by Thousand Foot Krutch

_"...With a cry, she swung hard at his head, but he ducked and kicked out at her legs. She jumped over his kick and thrust the hilt of her sword into his shoulder...She then dropped to the ground and rolled as he swung with his other sai at her helmet. She stood and pointed Anaklusmos at his exposed throat at the same time he brought his sai point a fraction of an inch from her face. They froze, staring at each other, their chests heaving..." _

-Chapter 9: Hannah and Lena - "Ignorance" by Paramore

"..._Micah, Ryder, Bruce, and Grover stared at the two girls, wondering which one was going to back down first. Sometimes the kids at camp would put bets on Hannah and Lena's fights. Normally, Hannah won. She was just too intimidating for Lena_..."

-Chapter 10: Leaked - "Make A Move" by Icon for Hire

"..._"Or should we call you Achilles?" She slowly turned around to face them, her eyes wide with surprise and horror. The blue one had his arms crossed and was looking at her with narrow, untrusting eyes. Donatello looked irritated and slightly hurt, while Mikey looked at Hannah expectantly..._"

-Chapter 11: Panic - "The Devil's Paintbrush Road" by The Wailin' Jennys

"..._Without a word she turned and ran headlong to her apartment, trying to escape them. She knew they were ninjas, and they could move fast. She looked behind her as she ran and noticed they weren't following her. They still stood where she'd left them, staring after her. She cursed her stupidity and ran faster. She didn't stop until she'd reached the apartment and slammed the door to her room behind her._.."

-Chapter 12: Stars - "Alibi" by 30 Seconds to Mars

"..._They were so close, Hannah's hair falling around their faces. Raph could see every bit of green, blue, and brown in her eyes as he stared up into them. When she'd turned over, Hannah had inadvertently pressed her body against Raphael's arm. Raph could feel the heat in his face, but he couldn't move away. No, he didn't want to. This girl held him in a trance simply by looking at him. Raph didn't know what was wrong with him, but whatever it was...he liked it..._"

-Chapter 13: Dreams - "Uncharted" by Sara Bareilles

"..._"How is the tournament going?" my grandfather asks. _

_I stop floating with him and sink to the ocean floor. All my anxiety about the tournament came rushing back, and it felt like a lead weight on my chest. _

_"Eh," I answered him..._"

-Chapter 14: Rain - "Let The Rain" by Sara Bareilles

"..._She alone walked through the streets, wearing shorts and a black shirt and no shoes. She jumped and skipped and slid through the streets, revelling in the water. She didn't care that she was drenched down to the bone. She couldn't get enough of the rain. She held her arms out and opened her mouth, catching the raindrops on her tongue like snowflakes..._"

-Chapter 15: Of Cards and Monsters - "Breakdown" by Relient K

[Imagine it's playing in the background while Hannah and the guys are hanging out]

-Chapter 16: Assassin? - "Tell Me" by Story of the Year

"..._He leaped into the air and kicked one in the chest. "'Scuse me!" _

_Using the momentum from the first kick, he spun in the air and caught the other guard in the temple, knocking him out as well. Raph landed between them and faced the door..._"

-Chapter 17: Micah - "Hurricane" by Panic! At The Disco

[The whole chapter]

-Chapter 18: Battle for the Nexus part 1 - "No Plan B" by Manafest

[Whole Chapter]

-Chapter 19: Battle for the Nexus part 2 - "Falls Apart" by Thousand Foot Krutch

"..._She stepped back from the purple-masked turtle and nocked an arrow, aiming for one of the last ogres. She shot at its knee, and the creature roared as the arrow found its mark. Before it hit, however, Hannah had already nocked and fired another arrow at the monster's other knee. It hit as well. The monster roared again, then twice more as two more arrows lodged themselves in its elbows. The last arrow hit it square in the forehead, making it disintegrate_..."

-Chapter 20: Grief - "Pastures New" by Nickel Creek

"_...He noticed that, as she stared the Daimyo down, that tears swam in her eyes and fell silently down her cheeks. She lowered her sword slowly and turned away from the healers that approached their leader. Raph gripped her shoulders to offer support as Splinter began to explain what had happened_..."

-Chapter 21: Injuries - "After the Storm" by Mumford & Sons

"_...Suddenly something jolted him out of his concentration. Hannah had turned her head to rest against Raph's hand, and she'd taken it in both of hers. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, but she met Raph's gaze anyway...He felt her other hand come up and rest against the left side of his plastron, right over his heart. He pressed the cloth against the cut, but kept his hands at her neck. He bent and rested his forehead against hers..._"

-Chapter 22: Heartbeats - "Everything" by Lifehouse

"..._His eyes glowed with an intense gold fire. He put his hands on either side of her, backing her up against the wall. Hannah could feel her knees shaking and her heart pounding in her ears, but the look on Raphael's face quickly made her forget everything else. She saw hurt, determination, anger, and desire there, and it made her breath catch in her throat_..."

-Chapter 23: The Parents - "Honey and the Bee" by Owl City

"..._Raph smiled with her, wondering if this was how a "normal" relationship felt. Earlier, he had been nervous to meet Hannah's parents. He'd been a wreck until Hannah had assured him that they were okay with his appearance. After all, they truly had seen worse things than giant, talking turtles. And, they even seemed to be okay with their daughter's relationship with him._.."

-Chapter 24: Wait, what? - "Heaven When We're Home" by The Wailin' Jennys

"..._"Wait, so..." Raph began, his attention finally drawn away from his brother's fight. "What exactly are ya sayin', Mr. Jackson?" _

_"Don't hurt my daughter," the man replied. "And everything'll be fine. You're obviously and honorable...person, so I know I can trust you with my daughter's heart." _

_A weight lifted itself off his chest. Her father approved. Thank God._.."

-Chapter 25: Oh, snap - "Seven Wonders" by Nickel Creek

"..._"You won't," he answered, haltingly putting his arm all the way around her. His brothers didn't know what had transpired between the two of them the previous night. He was a little hesitant to do anything that gave away their new relationship status. He glanced up at Mikey, just daring him to say anything._.."

-Chapter 26: Rage - "Coming Undone" by KORN

"_...Hannah stopped walking, lurching forward slightly as her feet froze. Her heart started drumming faster, echoing in her arms and ears. Almost unconsciously, she reached for an arrow in her quiver and set it against the bow, simultaneously turning and aiming it right at Ryder. Percy turned just as she let the arrow loose, sending it hurtling into Ryder's shoulder..._"

-Chapter 27: Forgetting - "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova

"..._He realized he wanted to protect her from everything, even though she was perfectly capable of protecting herself. He wanted to hold onto her forever, and not let her go. He didn't want to let her out of his sight, never again did he want to go a night without her sleeping beside him. _

_He put his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. _

_"Please stop doin' this. I don' want you to hurt yourself. I want to keep you safe, 'cause...I love you."_ ..."

-Chapter 28: Come At Me - "The Poison" by All-American Rejects [the crazy part is what is illustrated below]

"..._Suddenly, Hannah froze, sensing a presence close to her. It wasn't human, neither was it one of her new friends. Slowly, ever so slowly, she reached behind her to pull Anaklusmos out of her back pocket. Again she froze, this time in fear. _

_Anaklusmos was back in her room. She was unarmed_..."

-Chapter 29: "Hallelujah" by Paramore

"..._But, Raph knew it wasn't the end of the world. Neither was it the end of their relationship. He had a good feeling that her parents would allow her to stay with him over the summer. No, this wasn't an ending. It was another beginning to another adventure_..."

**So, what do you guys think? Likes? Ideas? Reviews? :) thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
